My sadistic lover
by Xoxosassyxoxo
Summary: Katsumi Hitomi, the new concierge of the penthouse suite of the Royal Shining hotel is now the fake lover to the brother of the owner. Chiaki Kira, owner of the British Branch in England needs a fake lover to get away from being the next head of the family, his escape key? Katsumi. I suck at summary's, this is based off the game.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm back with another story! Sorry that I haven't updated my other story, the diabolik lover one. I swear I will update it when I get time, so please hang in there. Um, I got into otome games and such things like that, which brought up me making this story. The game is obviously Several shades of Sadism, this is my favorite game, along with Rental Boyfriends by OKKO. If you want to play the game(s), Several Shades of Sadism is by Arithmetic, and once again Rental Boyfriends is my OKKO.

"Disclaimer!: I don't own the game! That belongs to Arithmetic! I changed up the stuff that happens but I don't own the game or the characters.

Mc: Katsumi Hitomi

Age: 25

Height: 5'0

Hair: Blue, waist length

Eye: Blue

Family: Two brothers, one younger, one older.

Ren Hitomi ( Younger)

Hajime Hitomi ( Older)

Kenji (Father)

Katsumi Pov.

'The Kira group, a well-known company around the world, owns the current hotel that I work in, the Royal Shining. It's built on an artificial island off the shore of Japan,' I think, listening to the head concierge.

"Sorry to make you help out on such an important day," Yamamoto said, he was wearing the Royal Shining hotel uniform and a pin, claiming that he is the head concierge here.

"No, it's no problem at all, really," I say with a small smile.

"Even though today is the day the new sweet room concierge is decided," He trailed off, still feeling guilty.

"Really, it's no trouble at all. I've already completed my work for the morning," I said, holding my hands up to try and put him at ease.

'Everyone here was aiming to become part of the elite group of concierges who serve the sweet room. It's proof of your abilities as a hotel concierge,' I thought.

"Yes, if it's you, I'm sure you'll be fine," Yamamoto said, then a man with white hair walked to the front of the hotel lobby.

"Yamamoto, bring me my car keys," The man commanded.

'This man, he is the owner of the Japanese branch of the Royal Shining, Toma Kira,' I thought, recognizing the man. Beside him was the owner of the British branch, Chiaki Kira.

'If memory serves, I think Mr. Chiaki is the oldest of the two,' I think, remembering the articles that I've read.

"Have a wonderful day, Mr. Toma, Mr. Chiaki," Yamamoto said, giving Mr. Toma his keys.

"Have a wonderful day," I said, giving them a deep bow just as Chief Yamamoto taught me.

When I had lifted my head, I was greeted by another group of men who were running after the two.

"Charles! Mac! Don't just leave us behind," A man with orange hair said, running to catch up with Mr. Chiaki and Mr. Toma.

"Don't run in the halls, Minami," A blond said, walking calmly down the halls.

"Minami really has no off switch," A man with brown hair said.

"Go tell him how childish he's being," A man with black hair said, walking alongside with the man with the brown hairs.

'These men are...the heirs to the Kira family,' I think, looking at each of them when they walk into the lobby.

When I turned back to Chief Yamamoto, I see that he is pale as a ghost.

"Chief Yamamoto, are you alright?" I asked, running up to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I'll be fine," He said, placing his hand on my small shoulder.

"More importantly, if you stick around a frail old man like me, you'll miss your meeting," He said, turning my shoulders to the door.

"But-" I said, but he cut me off.

"I'll be right behind you, I promise," He said in a sincere voice.

'I'm worried,' I think, he looked so pale earlier, but he wouldn't allow me to stay.

Grabbing his hands, I led Chief Yamamoto to one of the chairs in the lobby before leaving to go to my meeting.

When I entered the meeting room, I was spotted by one of my co-workers, Murayama,

"Hitomi, over here!" He called out, patting a chair that was next to him.

I walked up to him and sat in the chair he saved for me, then I leaned in close to him.

"Murayama, did you know? Just now the Kira siblings were gathered in the lobby, it was like a mini tornado," I whispered.

"Oh, those guys, huh? They always attract quite a crowd," He whispered back.

We continued the conversation for a bit, then Chief Yamamoto entered the meeting room, making the room go silent.

'Thank goodness, the color returned to his cheeks,' I think, looking at his face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I'll get straight to the announcement," He said, sitting in the head chair.

"The attendant of the sweet room will be...Murayama," He said with a smile.

"Wha?...Me?" Murayama said, flabbergasted.

The whole room turned and did a round of applause to Murayama as they tried to hide their disappointment.

'How sad, but I'm happy he got it,' I think, feeling a little sad, but it quickly vanished.

I turned to Murayama and was about to congratulate him when Chief Yamamoto had added something else.

"...and Hitomi," He finished with a smile in my direction.

"What?" I asked, clearly confused.

'But there can only be one, why?' I thought.

"It's reassuring to be paired with Hitomi," Murayama said, turning to me with a big smile.

"Ditto, but," I turned to Chief Yamamoto, who just continued to smile at me.

Chief Yamamoto got up from his chair and made his way to Murayama and me.

"Now, come along you two. We've got much to discuss," Yamamoto said.

"Yes Sir," Murayama said, and we followed the Chief out of the meeting room.

We walked along the halls and had ended up in the lobby, then he turned to us.

"Um, Chief Yamamoto...why was I chosen?" I asked, bringing up my question.

"Well...you see," He began, but he never finished. His eyes looked at everything and anything, but they didn't once meet mine, not once.

"I'm also curious as to why. Hitomi is a very hard worker so I'm not complaining, but...why did you suddenly decide to have two concierges work the sweet room?" Murayama asked.

When I nodded my head, a commotion erupted in the lobby.

"What could that be?" Murayama asked.

"Maybe another celebrity coming back," I said.

I straightened my collar and headed towards the entrance hall, where the commotion was.

Fishing our way through the growing crowd, I see a familiar group of people.

"Ah, it seems they have returned," Yamamoto said, peering over the crowd.

"The owner, Mr. Toma and his sibling correct?" I asked, making sure my memory was correct.

Chief Yamamoto nodded his head in my direction.

'Here goes nothing,' I thought, greeting the group with a soft smile.

"Welcome back," Yamamoto said,

"Everyone, welcome back," Murayama said,

"Welcome back, I hope your trip was well," I said with a smile.

I did a quick bow and when I looked up, I saw Mr. Mei and Mr, Rei watching me.

'Mei Tarantino, I believe he's a famous pianist and Rei Shindo, he's in charge of the chain's affiliate companies, a management specialist,' I think, turning my head away from their gaze.

Next to them is Minami Kira, the owner of the American branch, he's most known for partnership with the most powerful groups.

"Hey, Yamamoto, listen to this. These guys are such selfish jerks," Mr. Minami said, walking up to Yamamoto with a sigh.

"Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked.

"We all left together to get lunch right? Then when we were deciding what to eat, it turned into this huge fight," He complained.

"It's because Minami said stupid stuff like wanting to get hamburgers," Mr. Mei said, a tired look on his face.

"Of course I did, I wanted to get hamburgers! Not my fault," Mr. Minami said with a pout.

"Well, in the end, we didn't actually eat anything. Sorry, but can you bring something up to my room?" Mr. Minami said, turning to Yamamoto.

"I understand, I will prepare something immediately," Yamamoto said with a head nod.

"Okay, thank yo-oh?" Mr. Minami turned to me.

"Since when did such a cutie work here? What's her name?" Mr. Minami asked.

I stayed silent, but I couldn't help but blush a little.

"This is Hitomi and Murayama. Starting today, they'll be in charge of the sweet room," Yamamoto said.

"Is that so...?" Mr. Minami trailed off. He gave me another once over before looking up, meeting my gaze. A smirk on his face.

"I look forward to seeing you around," Minami said, the smirk growing wider.

"As do I, please give me your guidance," I said with a small bow.

"Now, now Minami, you shouldn't be picking up girls in a hotel lobby," Shizuka said.

'Shizuka Kira, he's a model,' I think, watching him walk up to Minami.

"It's not like I'm trying to hook up with her or anything," Minami said, trying to defend himself.

"Really? That seems like the smile you sue when you're gonna bring a girl home though," Shizuka said with a smirk.

"Ah, but she is quite the looker isn't she?" Shizuka said, giving me a look over.

"If you're ever having any trouble, feel free to call me anytime," Shizuka said, taking my hand.

Feeling uncomfortable, I send a panicked look over to Yamamoto, begging for his help. Thankfully, he understands and helps me.

"We are the concierges of this hotel. It should be the opposite, Mr. Shizuka," Yamamoto said, getting in between us.

"You don't need to worry about such a small detail," Shizuka said with a magazine smile.

"No, we should be the ones taking care of you after all. Please call me anytime," I said with a smile.

"Wow, how professional," Shizuka pouted.

"Shizuka, isn't that enough?" a man with a stern voice said.

We turned around and saw the owner of the Japanese branch, Toma Kira.

"Yamamoto, we're fine here. Go back to your work," Toma said with his arms crossed.

"As you wish, Mr. Toma," Yamamoto said.

Toma looked over at the group around me, then locked his powerful stare at me.

'Did I do something wrong?' I thought with panic.

"You," He said, looking at me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, surprised that my voice is stable, I wanted to crawl in a hole right now.

"Seems like my brothers have caused you trouble," He said, going over the situation.

"No, it's no trouble at all Sir," I said, calming down a little.

"There's no need to be quite so formal with him," a voice called out.

I turned my head slightly, there standing was the owner of the British branch, Chiaki Kira.

"We not customers. We're simply, the owner and his family members," He said with his hands in his pants pockets.

"Don't worry about us, please put your full effort into greeting the guests," He said,

"Yes sir," I said.

"Now, let's go back to our room," Chiaki commanded, and the rest of the siblings followed his orders.

But before he left, Chiaki turned around and gave me a smile, then turned back to follow his brothers.

"That's to be expected of Mr. Chiaki, he outshines all of his brothers," Murayama said.

"I agree," I said, still looking at Chiaki's back.

'His smile...was nice,' I thought, feeling my heart flutter a tad bit.

"Let us take our leave, Hitomi, Murayama," Yamamoto said, stepping forward.

"Yes Sir," I said, snapping out my trance.

Murayama and I followed Yamamoto to the Sweet room elevator.

Once we got to the correct level, we followed Yamamoto to the concierge lounge, there he handed us a scarf.

"From today on, be sure to wear these," He said as he handed us this.

"Thank you," I said and wrapped the scarf around my neck.

"Hitomi, it really suits you," Murayama complimented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, it compliments your blue hair perfectly," He said with a smile.

"Thanks, Murayama, you look nice yourself," I said, giving him a compliment.

"Well, I have some work to attend to in the penthouse, will you two wait here for a bit?" He asked as he turned to leave the room.

'He's looking pale again,' I thought in worry.

"Chief Yamamoto, are you sure you're alright?" I asked, worried about his health.

'Being the only concierge of the penthouse, and dealing with the brothers daily, it must be hard to handle,' I thought.

"Yes...I'm perfectly fine..." He trailed off, then he slowly began to fall to the ground.

"Chief Yamamoto!" I cried out, running to his aid.

"Chief," Murayama yelled, rushing to catch him.

Together, we carry him to the sofa in the middle of the room to rest.

"Murayama, call the ambulance," I ordered,

"Right!" He said, running to get a phone.

I checked his pulse, timing the number of beats per minute.

'His pulse is weak,' I thought, fearing for his life.

When the paramedics arrive, they take Yamamoto away and Murayama and I take over as the head concierge.

As we walked down the halls, I see a familiar figure waiting for us.

"Hello, I am Mr. Toma's personal secretary, Kokonoe. The reason for Chief Yamamoto's collapse has been found to be...a stomach ulcer," He said.

"What?" I asked, my eyes wide with shock.

"He was under that much stress," Murayama said in shock.

"He will be staying in the hospital for the time being," Kokonoe said.

"Ms. Hitomi," Kokonoe said, facing me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I entrust the penthouse to you while the chief is hospitalized?" He asked.

"Are you alright with it being me?" I asked, uncertain.

"You can do it Hitomi! If you'd be happy with me, I'd gladly help you whenever you need it," Murayama said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'll do it," I said, looking at Kokonoe dead in the eye.

"In that case, please follow me," He said.

When I nodded at him, Kokonoe let a small smile form on his face.

"Well, best of luck," He said,

'Luck?' I thought.

Kokonoe seemed to pick up on m confusion and answered my question.

"Follow me and you'll find out what I mean," He said as we walked to the penthouse.

Once we had made out entrance, the brothers were sitting on the lobby couch,

"Ms. Hitomi, your greeting," Kokonoe said,

"Yes, Pleased to meet you, my name is Katsumi Hitomi," I said with my best smile.

"Oh...you're that girl from earlier," Minami said, looking at me with a smirk.

"As of today, Ms. Hitomi was appointed as the concierge of the penthouse. Unfortunately, Mr. Yamamoto is hospitalized at the moment. So Ms. Hitomi will be here to assist you," Kokonoe said in a monotoned voice.

"Yamamoto was hospitalized?" Shizuka asked, shocked.

"He looked perfectly fine this morning," Minami said, remembering the morning.

"He is a pro, after all. He would never show his struggle in front of customers," Kokonoe said

"Is that so?" Shizuka asked.

The room was silent for a moment, then Chiaki broke it.

"Finally here, I see," Chiaki said, his lips curling up into a smile.

"I was waiting for you, Katsumi," He said.

"Waiting? Did he know I was going to be assigned here?' I thought.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" Toma said, his eyebrows furred.

"I was the one who told them to make her the penthouse concierge...no, not the penthouse...I'll make her my personal concierge," He said, his mouth still in a smile.

"What?" I gasped, once-over in shock.

"Ever since she was young, Ms. Hitomi traveled the world time to time with her mother, an event coordinator," Kokonoe said, stepping into the light.

'How does he know about my mom' I thought in a state of panic.

"She fell in love with the work ethic of a concierge on the UK, deciding to, one day, bring smiles to customers just as they did. Eventually, she wants to work as a concierge there," Kokonoe said, reciting my background.

'How does he know about this,' I thought.

"Well then, clearly the best choice is right here in front of you. I own the British branch. Become my personal concierge and can make even your wildest dreams come true, just like that," Chiaki said with a smirk.

'Isn't that too easy,' I thought, feeling a little nervous.

"Hold your horses, Charles," Minami said,

"I want a personal concierge too," Minami pouted.

"I can make her a butterfly," He said, looking up and down on my body, making me shrink back a little.

"Hey, she's mine, I never said anything about sharing her," Chiaki asked, stepping closer to me.

'Please don't get closer,' I thought, taking a small step back.

"Not fair, why does Charles get her all to himself," Minami pouted.

"How did you even know about her Chiaki?" Shizuka asked.

"It's like you knew she would-" Shizuka was cut off.

"That's enough out of all of you," Toma exclaimed, and the whole room fell silent.

" You're making her uncomfortable, enough with the arguing," Toma said.

Chiaki sighed and turned his gaze to me.

"Katsumi, this is your first and last choice. Take your pick," He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"My pick?" I whispered.

"If you say something lame like, 'But Mr. Chiaki, I just can't choose,' it's the end of your dream," He said.

"Bu-" I began but was cut off.

"Between us, whose will you become?" He asked.

My eyes wandered around the room, looking at everyone. Then my eyes rested on Chiaki's.

'His eyes...are similar to mine, mine are just brighter,' I thought.

Then I saw him smirk.

"I see. So it'll be me," He said with a smirk.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

Chiaki walked over to me and took my hand.

"I don't understand," I whispered in shock.

"You chose me," He said.

AND THATS A WRAP! This is the prologue of SSS and a small hint of the first chapter :) Hope you all enjoyed

Update 2/16/18

I changed a small scene when Kokonoe said that the Mc traveled with her father, I changed it to her mother because I changed the plot a little :)


	2. Chapter 1 pt 2

Chiaki then wrapped his arm around my waist and brought us closer. The close proximity made my heart flutter.

"Charles, you're too pushy," Minami said.

"Pushy? What about me is pushy?" Chiaki asked, shock clear in his voice.

"Her gaze was wandering around everywhere, and then she stopped at me. That means she's chosen me," He said with his confident smirk. The grip on my waist tightens.

"That's not how it works," Shizuka said.

"What? If you're not happy with that, you just need to take her from me. You're not, which means that there's no problem with me taking her," He said with a smile.

"Well...uh...it's Ms. Hitomi, right?" Rei asked, stepping closer to us.

"Yes, it is," I said, looking over at him.

"Once Chiaki starts to act like this, he won't listen to others that easily," Rei said, a sympathetic smile on his face

"He's as stubborn as they come," Rei added.

"That's true. He never listens to us," Tomo said with his eyes closed.

"I see," I whispered.

"That's how it is," Chiaki said, then looked down at me.

"So Katsumi, will you become my personal concierge, or will you give up on your dream?" He asked.

'I can't give up on going to the UK, I have to do it...for them,' I thought, remembering my brothers.

"I'm not going to give up," I said, looking up, meeting his gaze.

"You should've just said so in the first place, geez," He said.

"Let's go," He said, as he began to walk.

"Go where?" I asked as I tried to keep up with him.

"You're my personal concierge, we're going to my room of course," He smiled.

"Please wait a minute," I cried out,

"I need to get my belongings," I said and we stopped.

"Why would you waste time on getting the useless things?" He asked, looking at me with confused eyes.

I was about to protest, but his phone began to ring.

"Now what?" He asked as he got his phone out.

'Now's my chance,' I thought.

Since Chiaki is busy with his phone call, I managed to get out of his grip since it was loosened.

"Please excuse me, Sir," I said when I got out, I distanced myself from him by moving close to Kokonoe.

"Hey, where do you think you're going," Chiaki asked.

"I don't want to disrupt your phone call," I said with a bow.

"Please excuse me Mr. Chiaki," I said and I exited the room.

When I got to a safe distance away from the penthouse, I ran to the lounge room. I opened the door and closed it with a slam, scoring Murayama who was sitting down.

"Hitomi?!" Murayama asked, shocked.

"Murayama, it's you," I said, slightly out of breath.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked.

" You were just in the penthouse suite, right? Did the brothers try to do something to you?" He asked, coming over to me with concern on his face.

"They're just so glamorous that I got a little nervous," I said, bringing up a fake smile.

"Oh...I see," He said, breathing out.

"If I was in your shoes, I think I'd be nervous too," He said, then placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you think you'll be okay from now?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll do my best. But maybe...I'll only survive for a few days," I said chuckling a little.

"Don't say scary things like that," He said, patting my back with a bright smile on his face.

"If you have trouble with anything, you can always talk to me. You're my little subordinate, after all, Hitomi," He said, still giving me a bright smile.

"Murayama, really thank you so much," I said, feeling a little better after he said that.

'I wish I could work with someone like him, always happy and cheerful, but now I have to work in the penthouse...all alone...as Chiaki's personal concierge,' I thought.

"I'll do my best Murayama, " I said, smiling back at him.

"I need to get my stuff out of my locker though," I said, walking to the lockers.

"You need any help?" He asked, following me.

"Thanks, but I'll be fine," I said, turning back to smile at him.

'I need to be able to handle things by myself,' I thought, packing my stuff in a small box.

Once I had finished packing my belongings, I went to Chiaki's room.

'Chiaki should be there right now,' I thought, remembering my conversation with Kokonoe.

'I'll need to apologize as well, I was rude,' I thought, walking down the hall.

When I reached his door, I knocked on it and waited for Chiaki's reply.

"Come in," He said, and I entered his chambers.

"Please excuse me...ah," I yelped a little when Chiaki grabbed my hand.

"Come here," He said, dragging me into a bedroom.

'But why?' I thought.

When he dragged me into the room, I stood in front of him while he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I apologized for being rude before," I said, giving him a small bow.

"This hotel's concierge, do they all ignore their guests and run out of the room? I told you before that we're not customers, but you should consider treating us better with regards to your situation," He said, giving me a stern look.

"All due respect, I simply wanted some space. I'm not used to people I barely know wrapping their arms around my waist," I said, my hands twitching slightly by my sides.

"I'm going, to be frank, I don't need a concierge," He said.

"Then why did you wish for me to be your personal concierge?"I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"I want you to do a job for me that's even more important than being a concierge," He said, looking at me dead in the eye.

"More important?" I asked.

Chiaki stared at me for a while, then gently grabbed my wrist, holding it tightly in his hands.

"Be my lover," He simply said.

"Pardon?" I asked, clearly shocked.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? From today on, I want you to be my lover," He said again.

"I heard you the first time sir," I said,

"If you heard me, then say 'understood," He said, holding my wrist tighter.

"Anyone would be surprised when they were asked to be someone's lover," I said, trying to keep myself level headed.

"All you have to do is do what I say," He said.

"Sorry, but I can't do that," I said, gripping the sides of my dress lightly.

"Oh?" Chiaki asked.

"To think you'd day that so bluntly...you're quite interesting. Seems I was right in choosing you," He laughed.

For some reason, when he laughed, the tense air became lighter.

'Strange,' I thought, listening to him laugh.

"Forgive me, I can not be the lover to someone I just met," I said when he calmed down.

"You're still saying that?" He asked.

"Don't get this over your head, this is about business." He said with a stern face.

"Business?" I asked.

Chiaki sighed and let go of my wrist.

"You know that I have the highest probability of being the next head of the Kira family, right?" He asked.

"Yes, of course," I nodded.

'Chiaki is different from his brothers. He's the only child born from Mr. Kira's legal wife. Naturally, he would be the best person to be the next head,' I thought, remembering the articles.

"But I want to do all I can to avoid being the next head," He said, looking to the side.

"And that's why I need you," He said, looking back at me.

"You don't have the interest in being the next head?" I asked, wanting to understand.

'He's just like me, only I managed to get away, barely,' I thought, feeling somewhat sympathetic for him.

"Don't you think a person that wants to do it should take over?" He asked, looking somewhere else, not meeting my eyes.

"Yeah, that's true," I said,

"Right?" He said,

"But how does me being your lover help this?" I asked,

That's when he looked up and grinned at me.

"You work here. Therefore, you've been hired by the Kira group right?" He asked.

"Yes, I have," I said, nodding slowly.

"I'll present myself as the fool that laid their hands on an employee. If I do that, my father will be disappointed in me and will rethink making me the next head," He said with a grin.

"Nice plan, but do you think that will work?" I asked,

"Probably, it will all depend on you though," He said.

"On me?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah, on your acting," He said, re positioning his legs.

"Why don't you just get an actor," I asked,

"You're telling me, you want me to go out of my way by getting a professional when you're right here?" He asked, shocked.

"Besides, you want to be a concierge at our British branch right?" He asked, his expression calming down.

"I can make that happen for you," He said calmly.

"You're joking," I said, looking to the side.

"Don't you get it? If you pretend to be in a relationship with me and do well. I can put in a good word for you at the British branch so that you can work there," He said, smiling.

"So we're basically using each other?" I asked,

"Yes, you can use me and I can use you," He said with a cocky smile.

'If I say yes to him, I can take my brothers with me to the UK, away from 'him'. We'll be safe there. Not to mention, I kind of want to help him, he doesn't want to be the head of the Kira family...we aren't that different,' I thought, carefully thinking about my decisions.

"So what will you do?" He asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"The choice is yours, Katsumi,"

When he said my name, my heart couldn't help but flutter.

'What is he doing to me?' I thought as Chiaki held my hand.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" I asked, not believing him.

"You want me to show you proof?" He asked, raising a brow.

"That's not what I'm saying..." I trailed off.

"Then all you need to do is trust me," Chiaki smiled.

'Trust him? Can I?' I thought, doubt fills my mind, but push it back.

I look at him dead in the eye, all he does is look back at me earnestly.

"Katsumi," He called, sweetly, making my heart throb.

"All right. I'll accept your offer," I said, thinking about my family.

"Good answer," He said, closing his eyes...almost in relief.

"Then it's settled," He laughed, letting go of my wrist.

When I went to massage it, he wrapped his arm around my waist and tugged me towards to him, making me straddle him.

"W-what're you...?" I stuttered.

"What are you so nervous about?" He asked, laughing slightly at my expression.

"We're lovers, it's natural for us to do this," He added.

"We may be lovers...but we're just pretending!" I exclaimed, my face turning red.

"You're an idiot," He said, flicking my forehead.

"Pardon?!" I asked, getting mad.

"it may be an act, but we need to act like a couple on a daily basis, otherwise we can't fool my father," He said calmly.

"But...ah," I yelped.

Chiaki's hand slid from my waist to my lower back, getting a firmer hold on me.

"Mr. Chiaki...Stop it!" I squeaked.

"You accepted my offer. Don't raise your voice over something as trivial as this," He said,

"Also, the main problem won't be my father, but my brothers," He said, closing his eyes.

"I can understand that," I thought, remembering this morning.

"The main brothers we need to worry about it Shizuka and Minami, they'll know right away that you're pretending to be my lover," he said, looking at me dead in the eye.

"So get used to it. Act as my lover, even when others aren't around," He said with a smile.

'So that's how it is, huh,' I thought.

"Answer me," He said, the smile lost.

"*Sigh* Fine," I said, giving in.

'For them,' I thought, determination filling me.

"First off...live in my room from today,"

AND THAT'S A WRAP! hope you all enjoyed his chapter :) Don't forget to leave a review, I accept them all, good or bad...okay maybe not the bad ones but it would be nice to hear from you guys.


	3. Chapter 2

"First off...live in my room from today,"

"Wait, what!?" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Why so surprised?" He asked, not getting it.

"It's only natural to be surprised, you asked me to live with you," I said, turning my head to the side.

"I want it to start today, that I made my concierge my own," He smirked.

"But to do something like that?" I asked, not liking where this was going.

"I told you, we were to act like lovers no matter who's with us," He said.

"There's another bedroom so you can use that," He said, repositioning his grip on me.

"What about me belongings from home?" I asked, getting used to his touch.

"You'll be with me until the contract ends, leave everything as it is. I'll provide everything you need while you're here," He smiled.

"You don't have to," I blushed, looking off to the side.

"Why not?" He asked, moving his head closer to mine.

"Because it's embarrassing," the blush on my face getting darker.

"How so? All you need is clothes and cosmetics right?" He asked, raising a brow.

"No..." I trailed off, wanting to die of embarrassment.

"What else do you need?" He asked, his eyebrow raising a brow.

"Hmpst," I murmured.

"What was that?" He asked, his head moving his head so close I could smell his breath.

"Girl things," I said, closing my eyes in embarrassment.

"What type of girls things?" He pressed on.

"I don't wanna tell," I asked, flinching back.

"Tell me," He asked, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"It's embarrassing," I squeaked.

"Tell me," He said, pinning me to the bed.

"Kyaa!" I screamed.

"Tell me or else," He said, bringing his head close to my breast.

"I need...mnhp," I whispered.

"You need what?" He asked, pressing his body closer to mine.

"Pads and tampons," I whispered quietly.

"And those are?" He asked, running his fingers over my cheek.

"Things girls use when they're on their...period," I said, turning my face towards the pillow.

"Period?" He asked.

"You know...menstrual period," I whispered.

"Ah..that," He said, finally getting it.

"I can get that too," He said, leaning up from my body.

"But..." I trailed off.

"But nothing," He said, stopping my words.

"I provide everything you need as long as the contract is in play," He said with a smile.

"Alright," I said, giving up.

"Good girl," He said with a smile.

"Just listen to my orders and you'll be better off," He said, tickling my back with the tips of his fingers.

"W-what are you doing?" I cried out, twisting my body.

"Heh, not a bad voice you got there," He chuckled.

"If that's your reaction to that? How about this?" He asked, lifting me up by the arm and embracing me.

"Kya! Gimme a warning first!" I cried out.

I struggled in his embrace for a moment then I give up.

"What's the matter? Giving up?" He teased.

"You're too heavy," I murmur into his shoulder.

"That so?" He asked.

Next thing I knew I was pushed back onto the bed with a thud. Then Chiaki climbed on top of me.

"Mr. Chiaki, what are you doing?" I asked in a voice a littler too high for my liking.

"If it's difficult for you to pretend we're in a relationship. I wouldn't mind giving you some research material to make you think it's real," He smirked.

"Research material? Ahh!" I yelped as Chiaki's hand slid across my stomach.

"Please stop," I whispered.

I struggled for a while but he gripped my hands, stopping my movement.

"Mr. Chiaki, please stop," I whispered again, slightly begging.

"You're my lover," He whispered back.

When I bite my lip to stop myself from screaming, his fingers traced my lips gently.

"Don't bite, Katsumi. You'll hurt yourself," He said, easing my lips away from my teeth.

"As long as you're bound to the contract, every inch of your body is mine. I won't allow you to harm yourself in my presence," He said in a stern voice.

'Why does he care?' I thought, pressing against Chiaki's chest.

Chiaki Pov.

'How troublesome,' I thought, feeling Katsumi pressing against my chest.

'Heh, I guess I'm her first everything,' I thought with a sense of pride.

I grabbed her wrists and pressed them against the white, silk sheets.

'This will be fun,' I moved my head down to her ears.

"Stay still," I whispered, my tongue touching her ears, making her flinch back.

"I told you that I'd make it worth your while," I began to nibble her ears.


	4. Chapter 2 pt2( plus announcement)

A/N: HEY EVERYONE! I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry for the long, long wait. Btw, during the month of December I'm gonna be posting on every odd day (ex: 1,3,5,7) so yeah this is how i'm going to make my own 'writers month' since artist had inktober. Um, I didn't really know if writers had a month so yeah, why not? Also, I'm gonna be posting on my Quotev account for all the even days, the My Goddess story :)

Katsumi Pov.

"Hmph!" I moaned as Chiaki began to nibble on my ears.

"Please...stop," I tried to hide my moan, but it didn't work out well.

"Don't be so shy," he whispered, moving down to my neck.

"Nng,...please no more," I closed my eyes, then I felt the weight on me decrease.

"That's enough for today," He said with a teasing smile.

I quickly got out of the bed and faced Chiaki who was sitting on the bed.

"Never do that again please," I said, getting my nerves together.

"You're my lover, it's expected of us. Besides, you said you'll help me," He smirked.

"But still, you took it too far," I protested.

"Think of it as your punishment for making me wait," He teased.

"Besides, I don't think you hated it. You enjoyed it didn't you?" He raised a brow.

"I did not!" I screamed, my face turning a bright red.

"Do that to me again, I'm calling the police," I glared.

"That so?" He repositioned his arms, crossing them.

"You're really interesting you know that?" He laughed.

'I didn't sign up for this,' I thought with dread, letting out a sigh.

"This will keep me from being bored while I'm here in Japan," He chuckled.

"I feel like my job suddenly became much harder," I slumped my shoulders.

That comment made him burst out laughing

'So he can laugh freely,' I thought, watching him.

"You can take it easy for tonight," He said once he finished laughing.

"Thank you," I said.

"Where is my room?" I asked, remembering that I'm staying here.

"Right here," He said simply.

"What!" I screamed, losing my cool.

"Hahaha, just kidding. It's the next room over. Everything you'll need is inside, you can go shopping for your 'girl stuff' at a later time," He said,

"All right, if you excuse me," I said, hiding a blush.

I bowed my head, and I was heading for the door but Chiaki grabbed my arm.

"Yes?" I asked, turning around.

"How about a goodnight kiss?" He teased.

"Drop dead," I said and walked out of the room.

The only thing I'm hearing is his laughter filling the room.

Once I found the room I was supposed to be staying in, I was in shock at what I saw.

"He must have been expecting me to say yes," I thought, looking around the room.

The bed was made neatly, the vanity had a makeup organizer with some eye shadow pallets, blush, lipstick, etc.

"He must have planned this," I set my belongings on the bed provided.

I looked over at the clock and saw the time it read.

9:45

I unpacked my bags and took out a T-shirt and shorts with some thigh high socks. Once I changed and removed my makeup, I got my laptop and logged onto Skype.

"Hey, Hajime!" I smiled when I saw the face of my older brother. He had dark blue, almost black hair and narrow gold eyes.

"Hey Kat," He said with a small, almost nonexistent smile.

"How was work?" I asked.

"Boring, but I almost killed Okita today so that was fun," He snorted.

"Why did you almost kill him? He's my friend," I pouted. I really wanted to get rid of the thoughts of what happened earlier.

"He was annoying," That's all he said.

"Hajime, if that was a reason to kill. I would have killed you a long time ago," I teased.

"Very funny brat. So how are things on your end?" He asked, changing the topic.

My brother and I talked for hours until we finally had to stop talking and go to bed.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

*Smack*

I woke up at 5:30 am and made my way to the bathroom. I put on my dress and scarf and put on some makeup. Then I head to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

'He told me to be his lover, but I'm also his concierge. I need to see to his needs. no matter how dumb they are,' I thought, walking into the kitchen when I saw a familiar figure.

"You're awake already?" Chiaki asked from the couch.

"Good morning Mr. Chiaki," I said, not looking at him in the eyes.

"Mm," He made a noise of acknowledgment.

"I'll prepare your breakfast right away," I hurried along when I saw him already dressed.

"I don't need breakfast," He said, filling his suitcase with documents.

"I'm going to leave soon," He added, getting out his laptop when he was done, he also began to make phone calls.

"This is Kira, I looked through the reports, and you need to write it again...I'm saying that you need to make the points clearer. You can't make a decision with that kind of document," He seemed so cold and harsh towards that person that I couldn't help but feel bad for them.

'He said he doesn't need breakfast, I don't like seeing people go hungry so I'll make some tea,' I thought, looking at him type and talk at the same time.

While I was preparing the tea and the water was boiling, my phone began to buzz in my pocket, signaling that I got a text.

'It's from Hajime,' I thought, opening the text to see the message of good morning.

Since I moved out of the apartment, Hajime texts me good morning and will call me when my little brother, Ren wants to talk to me.

Can I call? -Hajime.

Give a minute -Katsumi.

"Here you are Mr. Chiaki. If you would excuse me," I said when my phone began to ring.

I walked into my room, answering the person who called me.

"Hello?" I asked when I was in my room.

"Hey Kat," Hajime said through the room.

"Hey, good morning," I smiled hearing my older brothers voice.

"Morning," He yawned.

"Hows' Ren this morning?" I asked, remembering my adorable baby brother.

"Eh, he's fine. He had some trouble falling asleep again," Hajime grumbled.

"Haha, my baby misses me so much," I laughed. Getting Ren to fall asleep is no easy task.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and get back here so YOU can put him to bed," He said.

"I'm a full-time concierge. I can't really go home whenever I feel like it, you know," I teased.

"Anyway, when's your next day off," He said,

"I don't know, I'm a personal concierge now so my hours are different," I said, remembering my new life.

"Personal?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'll ask him if I can have a day off or if I can have Ren over for a couple days," I smiled.

"He better as hell says yes to that," Hajime grumbled.

"Haha, yeah. So, is Ren awake?" I asked, my eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, awake and kicking, literally," I heard moving over on his end.

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure, but why? All the kid does is moan and groan all the time," He said, opening a door.

"So? It's cute," I laughed.

"Uh, huh, here he is," He said, placing the phone on the babies ear.

"Hmmmp!" Ren made a noise.

"Good morning baby," I smiled.

"Ahh mum," He giggled.

"Did you have a good sleep?" I asked, sorta talking in baby talk.

"Ahh!" He laughed.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I laughed with him.

I continued to talk to him, well I tried to talk to him for a few minutes then I was back talking to Hajime again.

"Hey, tonight you should put him on skype so I can see him," I said,

"Alright, listen I got to go, I need to talk Ren to the day care place," He said.

"Alright, bye!" I smiled and hung up.

When I walked back to the living room/kitchen space, I couldn't find Chiaki anywhere.

"Where is he?" I whispered.

'Did he leave?' I thought.

When I turned around, I collided with a broad chest, then warm arms wrapped around me.

"Eep!" I squealed.

"Calm down would you?" A voice whispered.

"Ch-Chiaki?" I asked, noticing the blue hair.

"Yeah," He breathed in my ear.

"What are you doing?" I blushed lightly.

"Who were you talking too?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"No one important," I squirm.

"Tell me," He breathed, leaning his head down.

'I can't take this much more,' I thought.

"M-My brothers," I answered.

"You have brothers?" He asked, leaning his back, his midnight blue eyes piercing into mine.

"Yeah, two of them," I answered, looking off to the side.

"What did you talk about?" He gripped my chin gently, moving my head to look back at him.

"Nothing really," I said.

"Did you tell them about the contract?" He asked, leaning in close to me.

"No, why would I?" I moved my head back.

"You can't tell anyone about the contract, are we understood?" He asked, letting me go and looking at me dead in the eye.

"Yes Sir," I said, relaxing.

When he moved back to sit on the couch, I had also moved back to the kitchen.

"This tea is Earl Grey," His random comment made me stop in my tracks.

"Yes, I heard that you lived in England for a long time. So I thought this would be better," I said, turning around.

"Make me green tea," He ordered.

"Green tea?" I asked, wanting to get it right.

"Yeah," He said, closing his laptop.

"Just because I've in England for a long time, it doesn't mean I like black tea. If you don't know my preferences, just ask," He said, looking at me.

"All right. I'll be careful from now on," I said, picking up the cup.

"Good, I like honest girls...Also, I told you last night that I didn't want a concierge but I'll have you tend to my needs at least," He said, closing his eyes.

"Alright," I said, feeling a bit glad.

'At least I can do my regular concierge work while I'm doing this,' I thought.

"First, you need to reply to the people that I've received party invitations from," He said, opening his navy blue eyes.

"Yes," I made a mental note to do that.

I reached out and accepted the envelope with all the invitations in it.

"Prepare a car so that I can leave in 30 minutes...I forgot to mention it before, but from tomorrow on prepare newspapers. Japan Times, Japan News, New York Times. I'd be good if you could prepare News Week and Time magazines as well," He listed off.

'These are a lot of newspapers and magazines,' I thought, mentally sweating at the list.

"Katsumi, you've stopped moving. What about the green tea?" He stopped listing the stuff he wanted me to do.

"Right away," I said, snapping out of it and moving my feet.

With Chiaki listing off orders left, right and center, I was in a bit of a panic.

' I can see why Yamamoto was hospitalized,' I was under so much stress and this was for only ONE brother.

"You didn't remember any of that? If you want to be a concierge, this should be easy for you," He scolded.

"I remembered everything," I said, pouring the water into the cup.

"You climbed the ranks on your own, right? If you can do that, this amount of work should be a breeze," He stared at me with sharp, yet kind eyes.

'It's almost like, he's saying that I can do it,' I thought, a warm feeling going over my heart. All the anger from last night is slowly fading away when Chiaki says something like this.

'I thought so badly of him, considering last night. But, he is interesting, not gonna lie,' I thought, then his voice snapped me out of my trance.

"What're you standing there spacing out for? Where's your answer," His voice as sharp as his stare.

"Yes, I'll do my best," I smiled, he smiled back at me, satifaction in his eyes.

A few days have passed since I became Chiaki's personal concierge and fake lover. I began to get used to his surprise hugs and his multiple commands.

'He isn't so bad as a boss,' I thought, ironing one of his work shirts.

While I was ironing his clothes, my phone rang with it's usually upbeat and chirpy ring tone.

"Hello, this is Katsumi," I said, not even looking at the caller ID.

"Katsumi?" A voice said.

"Mr. Chiaki? Is that you?" I asked, putting down the iron.

"Yeah, listen, I'm going to be attending a party, later on, today," He cut to the chase.

"A party?" I asked, holding the phone between my shoulder and ear as I put away his clothes.

"That's right...You send an RSVP before, didn't you? That was for tonight," He said, I could hear the sounds of paper shuffling in the background.

'The party was an opening celebration party for a company connected to the Kira group. The sender was a famous CEO that appears in commercials,' I think, remembering the invitation.

"Please tell me if you need anything," I said, walking back to the living room.

"I don't. You need more preparation than I do," He said, I heard footsteps now.

"Pardon?" I asked, wanting to know if I heard him right.

"You're going to," He said with a carefree tone.

"What?!" I asked, dropping the folder I was holding.

"I'm going to pick you up, so get ready and wait for me," He said in a lazy like tone.

"Wait...um," Before I could protest, he had hung up on me.

Soon after he had called, he had sent a text message with all the people attending.

'Crap, I need to hurry,' I thought, racing down to my dorm in the hotel.

Once I got down there and opening my closet, I got a hanger with a bag around it.

"Thank goodness I bought this, I can't wear a regular dress to a party with so many famous people there," I took off the plastic around the dress.

'I was going to wear this dress when I was going to Hajime's award ceremony. To think I have to wear this to go out with Chiaki, sorry bro,' I thought changing into the dress.

While I was doing my hair and makeup, I was wondering what Chiaki's reaction would be when he saw me.

"It suits you. I'll be able to have you by my side with confidence," I imagine he'll say that.

Then I burst out laughing, almost messing up my eyeliner.

'He'll never say that. He'd probably say that fine feathers make fine birds,' I thought with a hint of sadness.

'I'm going to wear my favorite dress for him,' I thought, curling my hair then put it up in an updo.

'I can't be upset now,' I thought, looking at myself in the mirror.

It was a navy blue dress with a silt on the bottom, revealing my left leg. It showed off the top of my full breast and shoulders. I wore silver heels and did my makeup matching the blue and silver theme. Then I did a nude pink lip with my long dark blue hair in pretty curls. I wore silver earrings and a silver heart necklace.

"I look good, shame I did it for him though," I said with a slight smile, looking at myself.

When I was done putting everything away, I made my way to the lobby and saw Chiaki already there.

I got into his view and he narrowed his eyes, giving me a once-over.

"What's that phrase? Fine feathers make fine birds?" He asked, looking at me.

"What?" Shocked that I got his thoughts right.

"What? You upset about something?" He asked, not getting it.

"It's nothing," I said, brushing it off.

'If we were in a real relationship this would turn into a fight, but I can't say anything,' I thought, feeling a bit sad.

"Katsumi, come over here," He said, beckoning me over with his head.

"...," I didn't say anything nor did I move.

"Do as I say," He didn't seem to like me defying him.

Biting my lip, I made my over to Chiaki.

His hand shot up and grabbed my hand, bringing me closer. I bumped into his firm chest and found myself pressed against him.

"Wh-what're you doing?" I cried out softly, my face slightly pressed against his chest.

"Just keep quiet," His voice soft.

His hand reached up and began to pet my hair gently, I felt him brush a curl behind my ear.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I asked, confused.

"I told you to keep quiet," He murmured, his slender fingers running through my hair. When he was done, he finally pulled away.

"Some of the curls was out of place," He smiled.

"?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"Jeez...don't make me work more than I'm supposed to," He sighed.

"I would have fixed it myself if you told me," I said with a slight blush.

"I'd be faster to do it rather than saying it," He said.

"Not the point," I pouted.

Chiaki then brought me back a little closer and stroked my cheek, a grin on his face.

"Your face is red, are you blushing?" He teased.

"I thought you were intriguing, but you do have a cute side," He said, pulling on my cheek slightly.

"Ouch! Don't do that," I pulled away, glaring at him.

"Haha!" He laughed.

"You're cute," He said, calming down slightly.

'He's going to be the death of me,' I glared. Holding my abused cheek.

AND THATS A WRAP! Hopefully I can do this all through out the month! There will be a link to my quotev account if you all want to go check out my other stories. BYE LOVES!


	5. Chapter 2 pt 3

HELLO EVERYONE! Day 5 of December is here! Hope ya'll enjoy

Katsumi Pov.

The party venue was held on the hotel grounds, but it was far enough that we needed to take a car.

'It's huge,' I thought, looking around the building. I also noticed the employees working here, they seem to be very experienced.

"Katsumi, let's go," Chiaki said, pulling me away from my thoughts.

"Yes," I said, walking with him.

'It's amazing how much he can change in a matter of seconds,' I thought, looking up at my 'escort'.

Just a few moments ago, he was teasing me, and now he a completely different person.

'Although, he's a bit touchy,' I thought, feeling a pressure on my waist.

Chiaki hadn't let go of my waist since we got here and he continued to hold on as we walked through the venue.

Chiaki being well...Chiaki had attracted a lot of attention from several people.

Feeling slightly uncomfortable, and not wanting people to see me, I looked down at our feet, which seemed to have caught Chiaki's attention.

"Katsumi?" He asked.

"Yes?" I answered, looking up at him.

"What's the matter? Do you feel sick?" He asked in a gentle tone.

"No...it's not that," I said, feeling a little bad for causing him to worry.

"Look straight ahead. Arch your back more," He commanded, noticing my lack of form.

"Alright," I did as he said.

"Don't worry. The other women here don't outshine you," He said, making me look up at him again.

'Did he just compliment me?' I thought, noticing his sweet smile towards me.

"What's the matter?" He asked,

"I'm sorry," I said with a small, small smile.

"There's no need to apologize...It's not because you're unwell, right?" He asked, giving me a once over.

"No," I answered.

'It's weird...seeing him being nice and sweet...maybe because everyone's watching us,' I thought,

I give a little nod to Chiaki and the people who had been watching us like hawks begin to walk towards us.

When we were surrounded by celebrities, I noticed that Chiaki's grip on my waist had tightened.

"Well, if it isn't Chiaki," A middle-aged man said.

"CEO Takagi. It's been a while," Chiaki gave a small smile at the man.

"I haven't seen you in a long time...I was getting lonely," A woman with blond hair said with a pout.

"My apologies. I haven't had many opportunities to come to Japan. But I'm planning to stay here for some time," He said, also giving the woman a small smile.

"Oh, my...how wonderful! Then we need to go out for dinner," A different woman with brown hair said, smiling a little too bright for my taste.

"Yes...it would be great to talk about business with you," He said with his 'public' smile.

As Chiaki continued to talk, mostly to the women. Another man stepped up and brought the conversation over to me.

"So, Mr. Kira. Who's this young lady?" The man said. Once he said that everyone's stare was turned towards me.

Feeling a bit scared and intimidated, I gripped Chiaki's arm.

Chiaki looked down towards me and smiled.

"Oh...She's my girlfriend," He said, a proud smile on his face.

"Girlfriend?!" The middle-aged man exclaimed.

"Oh...you said when we last met that you hadn't found anyone," Another woman said with a small pout.

"Yes, we started dating just recently...I approached her, and she finally accepted," He said with a kind smile.

'That's sorta the truth, give or take a few things,' I thought, looking at everyone.

"Katsumi, let me introduce you," He said, he introduced the guest starting from the far end.

I greeted everyone, and I mean everyone with the same hostess like smile I always give people I meet. During this time, I was praying that they didn't see how nervous I was.

"I see...Mr. Chiaki chose well. You're very beautiful," The woman with the brown hair said with a forced smile.

"And you two are matching, how cute," Another man said with a smile.

'Huh? Oh, I didn't even notice. We're both wearing navy blue,' I thought, looking at Chiaki and I outfits.

"I don't feel like I deserve her. She's reserved and always shows me her smile," He said with his eyes closed, a kind and sweet smile on his face.

'He's lying,' I thought.

"I see...it seems that you really have fallen for her," A random woman said.

"Haha, you're making me blush," He laughed.

"But, you'll return to the UK at some point, won't you? It'll become a long-distance relationship," The woman with the blond hair said.

"Yes, I will be returning...But of course, I plan to take her with me...I want Katsumi to be my life-long partner," He said, making my eyes widen in surprise.

'I know this is all an act, but to say something like that?' I blushed, hiding my face in his shoulder.

"Oh...then you are planning to marry her?" A man said, crossing his arms.

"Besides that, where is she from?" the man from before said.

"My thoughts exactly..." The woman with the brown hair said with a glare.

" I haven't seen her at any of the other parties," She continued, glaring at me.

'This isn't good, we'll be found out,' I thought, silently panicking.

"You don't have to worry about her upbringing," He pulled me closer to him, my chest practically smashed together against his side.

"Her lineage isn't as prestigious as my family or yours. But...my love her goes beyond where she comes from," He said, holding me close.

'This is embarrassing,' I thought, hiding my face with his shoulder.

Feeling a bit sick of everyone staring at me, I gently parted from Chiaki.

"Katsumi?" He questioned.

"Excuse me, I feel a bit sick," I whispered so only he could hear.

Just when I had finished saying that and he was about to say something, the brown haired woman stepped up and cuddled Chiaki like a cat.

"Hey, Chiaki? I want to go to up to your room tonight," She said with a pout, but then shot me a glare.

'Is she in love with Chiaki? I mean he IS handsome,' I thought.

"I'm sorry. I can't," He said, gently detaching himself from the woman.

"I don't want to upset my partner," he said with a beatifically smile.

"I-I understand," She said, clearly realizing she made a fool of herself.

"Thank you...Katsumi," He grabbed my arm and brought me back close to him.

" I must apologize. She's not used to parties like this so she seems to be tired. I will let her rest so please excuse us...until then," He kept his hold on my arm and walked us out of the circle.

"Were you really feeling sick?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm not used to people crowded around me," I whispered back.

"You seemed fine earlier," He said, looking at me.

"There's only so much a person can take," I whispered, my stomach feeling funny.

"Did you bring me here so you could keep women like 'that' away?" I asked, remembering the brown haired woman.

"Yeah. I wouldn't have brought you otherwise," He said.

"I see," I said, understanding.

After a few moments, my stomach began to feel better, then Chiaki opened his mouth.

"Are you feeling alright now?" Concern in his eyes.

"Yes, thanks for asking," I said, closing my eyes.

"Hm," He made a noise of acknowledgment.

I was silent between us, then we heard a voice call out to us.

"Huh? It's Charles and Katsumi!" The voice yelled.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"...Tch." Chiaki clicked his tongue in annoyance.

'That voice...'

AND THATS A WRAP! Hope ya'll enjoyed it.


	6. Chapter 3

Katsumi Pov.

'That voice,' I thought, turning around.

Sure enough, my thoughts were correct. Behind Chiaki and I was Minami Kira wearing a black suit.

"I knew Charles was here...but Katsumi, you're here too?" He asked, walking towards us.

"Mr. Minami," I said in acknowledgment.

Minami looked back and forth between myself and Chiaki and titled his head.

"Hey, how come?" He asked, turning his tilted head towards me.

"Well..." I trailed off.

"What does it matter?" Chiaki snapped.

When Chiaki had snapped at Minami, the other Kira brothers arrived.

As the other four brothers made their way to us, Chiaki grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.

"?" I looked up at Chiaki but his face was impassive.

"Oh, Katsumi," Shizuka said once he reached us.

"What's this? Since when were you two in that kind of relationship?" He asked, looking at our form.

"Oh! Is that what's going on?" Minami exclaimed, getting it.

"You already made a move on her, Charles?" He gave a wolfish smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Chiaki closed his eyes, tightening his grip on me.

"That's just like Brother Chiaki. He doesn't hang around," Shizuka smirked, the smirk equal to Minami.

'I want to deny it, but I can't,' I thought, turning my face towards Chiaki's side.

When I had done that, I felt a cold stare on my person. Making me look up to see Mei's gaze fixed on me.

"How boring...you resisted that much before, but he seems to have caught you already," Mei made a comment from his cold heart.

'Caught me? I don't understand,' I thought, looking up at Chiaki with curiosity.

"You're one of the potential heirs of the Kira family, yet you're having relations with a concierge. What are you thinking," Toma didn't look very happy with Chiaki's choice at all.

"I've said it many times, I'm not interested in being the heir. If you want to protect the family name so much, you can do it," Chiaki said, brushing Toma off.

"What?!" Toma yelled, losing his cool.

Upon hearing him scream, I flinched a little, but Chiaki didn't seem to notice as he was now glaring at Toma.

'What if a fight breaks out?' I thought worriedly.

With that thought in my head, I clung to Chiaki with all my might, hoping that he would realize my actions.

"What is it?" Chiaki asked, looking down to me in a bit of shock.

"Don't fight," I said with a little plea in my voice.

I saw his eyes soften slightly then he said, "Fight? You think this is a fight?" His voice soft and kind, putting me at ease.

Walking up to us was Rei who had the same kind look in his eyes.

"He's right. Chiaki and Toma are always like this," Rei said, motioning to Chiaki and Toma with his hands.

"Besides that..." Rei trailed off, grinning in a kind, not perverted way as he looked at me up and down.

"You look so beautiful, Miss. Hitomi," Rei smiled.

To me, that reminded me of Hajime a bit. He was always complimenting and saying that I looked beautiful when I 'dolled' myself up for a get together with friends, to hear him say that made me miss my big brother a lot.

"You were wearing your uniform when we first met. You looked pretty good in that, but you look alluring today. That dress looks nice on you, navy blue suits your pale skin well," He complimented.

"Th-thank you," I said, feeling a bit shy.

Hearing his compliment towards me, made me remember what Chiaki said to me earlier.

'He does remind me of Hajime, he's like a big brother,' I thought, feeling a warm feeling in my heart, but it stopped when Shizuka and Minami said something.

"You really do look lovely, Katsumi," Shizuka said, grabbing my hand, looking up and down my body, most of my revealed chest.

"Yeah, really cute," Minami said, grabbing my other hand. Both of the brothers pulled me away Chiaki. He too was looking at my chest and my revealed leg.

'Save me,' I pleaded in my mind, looking at Chiaki. Having these two grab me and look at me like that is making me feel REALLY uncomfortable.

"What a waste being with Charles...How about I escort you instead?" He asked, leaning in too close.

"Don't mess around with my woman!" Chiaki yelled, grabbing me from the two, he wrapped his hand around my chest, hiding it from view and pulled me close to him.

I was wrapped tightly in his arms, he had turned me around, his chest pressed against mine. When I was safe in his arms, he peered down at my face.

"Katsumi, do you want something to eat?" He asked, moving a strand of hair behind my ear.

"What?" I asked, confused, both of the question and his kind actions.

"You've been greeting people since you got here, You haven't eaten anything, have you?" He asked.

"What about you, Mr. Chiaki?" I asked, looking up at him with a little concern.

"I'll have whatever you're having," He smiled.

'I might forget that this is a fake relationship if he continues to smile at me like that,' I thought, feeling my heart flutter by his smile.

'Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! This is pretending, we're just using each other,' I thought, forgetting my previous thoughts.

"Katsumi?" He called out to me.

"Then I'll have that," I pointed to the pasta.

"All right," Chiaki said and walked over to the food table and placed some food on a plate.

'It's weird, normally I would be that one doing that,' I thought, watching him walk back.

"Katsumi, let's go sit," He said, placing a hand on my waist and leading me towards a table.

"Come on Katsumi, say 'aah'," Chiaki smiled, holding up a fork full of pasta near my face.

"W-what? I -I can eat on my own," I said, blushing like a tomato.

"Just do it," He whispered.

He pressed the fork closer to my lips and I hesitantly opened my mouth.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"Yes, really good," I said with a smile, looking up at his navy blue eyes.

"Now, it's my turn," He said with a smile.

"Hm," I blushed, looking around the room.

'I have to do it in front of everyone,' I thought, feeling my blush darken.

"Katsumi?" He called out softly.

"Then...um...say 'aah'" I said, holding the fork against his lips.

"Mm," Chiaki made a noise of enjoyment.

'I never did anything like this to anyone but Ren,' I thought, feeling embarrassed.

When he finished chewing his food, he stared right at my face with his finger brushing against my lips.

"Huh?" I made a whispered noise in shock.

"You had some sauce on you," He smiled.

"Really?" I hurried to get a handkerchief from my bag but Chiaki's fingers had already brushed against my lips.

"M-Mr. Chiaki?!" I stuttered when I saw him lick the sauce off his fingers.

"Mm, it's good," He looked like he enjoyed himself.

'This is harder than I thought, I've never been in a relationship like this before, I'm nervous,' I thought with a blush on my face.

It seemed like my shy actions had caught the interest of Minami and Shizuka.

"Aren't you a bit too nervous Katsumi? I thought you two were used to this?" Minami asked, raising a brow.

'Oh no,' I thought, a bad feeling in my stomach.

"And she's still calling him, 'Mr. Chiaki,'" Shizuka pointed out, raising a brow like his brother.

"Are you guys really dating?" He questioned.

'This is bad,' I thought, a cold sweat going down my back.

I looked up at Chiaki, hoping to get some help. But his arm held my shoulders firmly.

"Isn't she innocent? That's what's so cute about her," Chiaki said with a kind, loving smile.

"Wow, it's not like you to say that, Charles!" Minami exclaimed with shock.

"Have you found true love?" Shizuka teased.

"Call it what you will. That's how cute Katsumi is," Chiaki said, and he dropped a kiss on my hair.

"Mm, your hair smells good, is it strawberry?" He asked, burying his nose in my hair.

"M-Mr. Chiaki?" I stuttered, feeling embarrassed.

Chiaki lifted his head from my hair and looked down at me, making direct eye contact with mine.

"Mm? Oh, you wanted one on the lips?" He asked sensually.

"That's not-" I blushed and looked away.

"Let's refrain from doing that here. It wouldn't be good if they all saw how cute you are, they'd start to want you for themselves," He said, tilting my chin to look at him and him alone.

"How sappy," Toma scoffed.

"Big Brother Chiaki, think about where you are..." Mei said, looking around with disinterest.

'I almost forgot they were here, they're so quiet,' I thought, looking at the white and black haired siblings.

"I now know that Chiaki really does like Miss Hitomi, but are you really OK with Chiaki?" Rei asked, stepping forward to Chiaki and me.

"What?" I tilted my head in confusion, Rei matched my eyes with his own eyes looking concerned for me.

"I'm sure you knew from day one that Chiaki's pushy. He's not too demanding of you, is he?" Rei asked, concern written in his eyes.

"Mr. Rei," I asked, feeling my heart warmed with his concern.

"How rude. I wouldn't do anything like that...Right, Katsumi," He asked, peering down at me.

"Of course I'm fine. Mr. Chiaki is very kind to me," I said, playing along with him by leaning towards him and he tightened his grip on me.

"Hear that? There's nothing for you to be worried about," He said, leaning his head down to my neck.

"I see. I hope so," Rei smiled, he walked towards me and patted my head.

The air around me and the brothers seemed to have lightened and they all sat in the table and Chiaki and I had sat in. For the rest of the party we all just sat they, chatting and just enjoying ourselves.

Suddenly the venue started to quiet down and Chiaki looked at a certain location with a stern look in his eyes.

"He's here," He muttered.

"What?" I followed his gaze and saw who he was looking at.

'Is...that...Kenchiro Kira?!' I thought with my eyes wide.

'He really stands out from the crowd,' I thought.

The air around Mr. Kira was very powerful, more powerful than all the brothers combined. Even from far away, the air was stifling and hard to breath.

'He feels like similar to Chiaki, but Chiaki's was less threatening,' I thought, a bad feeling in my stomach.

"Everyone always kicks up a fuss when he comes," Chiaki muttered, but it was loud enough for all the brothers to hear him.

"Which means that all of them want to focus on what he does," Toma said, his voice sounds stricter than usual, but he was smiling slightly.

"Hmph," Chiaki said.

'Maybe Toma admires his father, unlike Chiaki,' I thought, noticing the brothers demeanor.

I was beginning to understand Chiaki and how he was like after spending several days with him, but I never knew anything about the other brothers.

'If we're supposed to be in a 'relationship' then I need to know about the brothers and his father, but his father's presence is so powerful,' I thought, moving closer to Chiaki, almost for comfort.

All the guests who were brave enough had all moved in to greet Mr. Kira were very nervous.

'This is my first time seeing him myself, I'd be nervous too, so I hope I don't need to see him,' I thought with fear.

"Katsumi," Chiaki called out, tugging me by the waist.

"Yes?" I said.

"Let's go," He said simply.

"Go where?" I asked.

'To Mr. Kira?' I thought, getting it.

Although I was scared, no terrified to go near Mr. Kira, I knew I had no choice but to go greet him.

Chiaki was grinning widely as if he knew that the last thing I wanted to do was see his father.

"Oh? Charles, are you gonna take her over to see him? You really must like Katsumi," Minami smirked.

"It's only natural to introduce your lover to your parents, is it not?" He asked, giving a side smile to Minami.

'He's going to introduce me as his lover, I get it now. For Chiaki to commence his 'failure of a son' plan, he needs to introduce me,' I thought, finally getting it.

"Mr. Chiaki," I looked at him with a little worry in my eyes.

"Don't worry, just greet him with a smile and be courteous. I'll sort out everything else," He smiled.

"All right," I nodded.

Together, we walked towards Mr. Kira.

When Mr. Kira saw us, I don't think he was happy. He had his eyebrow raised and he looked back and forth between myself and Chiaki.

"Chiaki, who's this woman?" He asked, not even giving a greeting.

I felt my stomach turning in as I felt his eyes piercing through me.

'He's scary,' I thought, I leaned closer to Chiaki and his hand had dug into my waist, almost trying to give me comfort.

"She's Katsumi Hitomi. A prestigious concierge of the Royal Shining," Chiaki said, motioning towards me.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Katsumi Hitomi," I smiled.

"A concierge?" Mr. Kira asked, his brows furred.

"Yes, she was selected to be the concierge of the penthouse suite. I claimed her for myself on that day," Chiaki smiled.

"Claimed her for yourself?" Mr. Kira questioned.

"So you've made her your personal concierge?" He concluded.

"I did...but not just that," Chiaki grinned and brought me forward, hugging me from behind.

"As you can see, I made her my girlfriend," Chiaki said.

"What..?" Mr. Kira frowned, his eyes inspecting me further.

Feeling nervous and a bit nauseous from his staring, my eyes began to wonder, but Chiaki placed his lips near my eyes and said.

"Stay confident, Katsumi,"

"Right," I whispered back, looking at Mr. Kira.

Chiaki moved from behind to stand next to me, wrapping his arms around my waist again.

"Isn't she lovely," Chiaki grinned.

"She seems to be. What merit does the Kira family gain with you dating her?" Mr. Kira got straight to business, spitting out those words.

"That again?" Chiaki frowned.

"I taught you to choose who you be with wisely, as a member of the Kira family," Mr. Kira spat out.

"I don't care. That doesn't concern me. I only want to be with and marry someone I love," Chiaki closed his eyes.

"You're to be the heir of the family. Don't think you'll get away with this," Mr. Kira grunted.

"I couldn't care less about being the heir," Chiaki raised his voice.

'I can understand why Chiaki doesn't want to be the heir, with a father like this,' I thought, still wrapped around Chiaki's arms.

"Maybe she wouldn't be an asset to the Kira family, but she would be to me," Chiaki closed his eyes again and leaned his head towards mine.

"What?" Mr. Kira raised his voice by a fraction.

"It was love at first sight with Katsumi. There isn't any other woman like her," Chiaki said this as he stroked the curve of my waist.

I blushed at his actions and decided to keep my thoughts to myself.

Mr. Kira looked at us with disappointment, and let out a deep sigh.

"It takes a lot of nerve to come to this party with a girl like that without feeling embarrassed," Mr. Kira said.

"What's there to be embarrassed about? There's nothing strange about bringing my girlfriend to a party I was invited to," Chiaki said, brushing off his comment.

"This isn't going anywhere, go cool your head," Once Mr, Kira said this, he walked away in the crowd.

"Hmph. He ran away," Chiaki smirked, closing his eyes in a victory.

"That was scary," I said, letting out a deep breath.

"Your acting was pretty good," Chiaki patted my back.

"Acting? All I did was say my name," I looked at Chiaki.

"Just being able to stand in front of my father is good enough," He said.

As we continued to make conversation, the brothers who were silently watching were walking towards us.

"That was a surprise. You actually introduced her," Shizuka said once he reached us.

"Is it that much of a surprise?" Chiaki said with his side smile.

"Yeah, cuz...you know.."Minami trailed off.

"You normally don't go so far out for your way for someone, Big Brother Chiaki," Mei said, picking up after Minami.

"Is that how serious you are about her?" Toma asked, crossing his arms.

"I told you that I was serious," Chiaki said, getting defensive.

"Now, Now," Rei said, stepping up to keep the calm.

"It's a good thing that he has someone to be serious about," Rei smiled.

All the brother were both surprised and happy for him, and they chatted merrily about us.

'With how surprised they are, I wonder what kind of relationships has Chiaki had in the past,' I thought, listening to the brothers.

"Hmm...Whatever! Besides that, we're all here so why don't we have a drink?" Minami cheered.

"You're right. Why don't you drink with us, Katsumi?" Shizuka smiled towards me.

"Uh, sure," I said, kind of unsure.

'I have work in the morning,' I thought.

"I told you to not touch my woman like that," Chiaki said, narrowing his eyes.

"Big Brother Chiaki's so close minded," Mei commented.

"He's not close-minded. It's probably because he's with Miss. Hitomi," Rei smiled at us.

"If Chiaki can turn over a new leaf, I have no complaints," Toma said.

The brothers talked amongst themselves and we had a good time together.

AND THATS A WRAP ON DAY 7 OF DECEMBER! Ah winter break next week and I just finished a concert so I had fun today :)


	7. Chapter 3 pt 2

HEY GUYS! soo...gonna ignore the fact that i'm like a day late...heheheh...here's day 9

Katsumi Pov.

Chiaki had a satisfied grin on his lips as we rode the car back home.

"I haven't seen my father that mad in a while," He grinned, leaning back in the seat.

"I'm glad that it turned out well for you, but it was nerve-wracking for me," I sighed.

"I was right beside you, there wasn't anything to be afraid of," Chiaki chuckled.

"The reason you don't like Mr. Kira...is it because he only thinks about what's good for the family?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Hm..." He trailed off, not wanting to answer my question.

'Maybe I shouldn't have asked that it seems personal,' I thought, feeling bad now.

When I glanced back towards Chiaki, his lips were shaped in a smile.

"Never mind that, I'll give you a reward," He smiled.

"A reward?" I asked,

"Yeah, it went well because of your acting too. I should at least thank you for making sure things went according to plan. Do you want anything?" He asked, pointing his gaze towards me.

"Want anything?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Yeah, like clothes or jewelry...you can have money if you want," He said like it was no big deal.

"I-I couldn't take that!" I exclaimed.

"What's wrong? You helped out in the plan. so you should receive something for it," He said.

"But...this is just a contract," I said.

'That's right. I can't get so used to him, in exchange for helping Chiaki, he puts in a good word for me at the UK branch, but in that case..' I thought, an idea hitting me.

"Can I ask for anything?" I said with a smile.

"Just hurry up and say it already?" Chiaki sighed.

"Tell me about the hotel. The branch in the UK," I smiled.

"Huh?" Chiaki looked surprised.

"Is that not allowed?" I tilted my head.

"No, it's not that...Just that...you're pretty cheap," Chiaki said, getting over the shock.

"It's worth a lot to me!" I cried.

"Please, Mr. Chiaki!" I begged.

"All right. I'll tell you about it on my next day off," He smiled.

"Really?" my eyes brightening up.

"Yeah, but don't you want anything else?" He asked.

"Umm...oh," I pondered about this.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Can my baby brother come over for the day?" I asked a little too eager.

"Sure, how old is he?" He asked.

"Yay!" He's 6, almost 7 months old," I smiled, feeling really happy.

"Sounds like you love him a lot," He said.

"Of course I do! He's my life," I pouted.

I wouldn't stop smiling, learning about the UK branch and seeing Ren without a camera is a dream. I placed my hands on my cheeks in joy, then Chiaki shifted over to me and placed his hands over mine.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Heh, I thought you were interesting because you were able to talk back to me...but you have a very cute side to you too," He smiled softly at me.

Chiaki Pov. ( Hah, bet ya didn't see that coming!)

When Katsumi had asked me to tell her about the UK branch, I was surprised. Most women wanted clothes, money, etc. But not Katsumi.

'She's pretty cheap,' I thought, watching her face light up.

I asked her what else she wanted because that was too cheap for my taste, and once again she left me in awe.

'Her baby brother huh? Interesting,' I thought, watching her face.

She seemed to be really happy at that moment, I couldn't help but move closer to her and place my hands over hers.

"...you have a very cute side to you too," I said, giving her a kind smile.

She looked too cute, sitting there with a big smile on her face.

Katsumi Pov.

( A few days later)

"Yeah, I'll leave that up to you. I'm planning on staying in Japan for a while longer. If anything happens, contact me right away," I heard Chiaki on the phone, working hard.

'He said he'd talk to me on his next day off, and he let me see Ren! But I do wonder when his break is coming. I'm really excited to see Ren,' I thought with glee.

Even on the weekends, he'd work, and he had to go to lots of meetings and events. Since the party, he'd shown no signs of taking a break.

'I want to see Ren and learn about the hotel, but I'm worried about his health,' I thought, ironing his clothes.

"Hey, Katsumi," Chiaki called out.

"Coming!" I turned off the iron and hurried to him.

When I got there he had ended the call and stared me down.

"Make some coffee," He ordered.

"Yes, right away," I said, taking his empty cup and set the water to boil as he began to call someone else.

'He really does work all the time. He never rests. Even when he's on the phone his hands don't stop,' I thought, looking over at him while the water was boiling.

Chiaki had his phone pressed against his shoulder and looked straight at his computer. He seemed incredibly focused.

'What an amazing person,' I thought with amazement.

'His phone won't stop ringing either. I bet everyone that works for him knows they're in good hands. Though he's still powerful and scary sometimes, all depends on the person he's talking too,' I think.

When the coffee was made, I placed the cup on the table when Chiaki grabbed my wrist.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I called out, making him grin.

"Thanks for waiting, Katsumi," He said.

"What?" I asked.

"It seems I'll be able to take a break at the weekend," He smiled.

"A break?" I asked, making sure.

"You're the one that wanted me to talk about the British branch on my day off, not to mention see your brother," he smiled.

"Does that mean?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's do it on Saturday. Prepare some tasty snacks and tea," He said.

"I will!" I cheered.

"Who's gonna bring your brother?" He asked.

"My older brother," I answered, the smile not leaving my face.

(A few days later, the night before)

"Hey Hajime, can you bring Ren over tomorrow morning?" I asked my brother while we were on a Skype call.

"Sure, but won't you be in trouble?" He asked, pausing eating his soba noodles.

"Nope, I got permission," I smiled.

"Someone's happy," He grinned.

"Duh! I get to see my cute baby brother," I cheered.

"And you get an entire day AND night of no baby! So remember to pack enough clothes and diapers," I said.

"Eh,...you're gonna have to tell me how much stuff to pack.

"Pack 4-5 sets of clothes, pajamas included, 8 diapers. 3 bottles, baby formula, pacifier, baby blanket, his shoes, stuff like that," I listed.

"How much toys do I pack?" He asked.

"Uhh, bring his favorites, and the fold-out play mat, the with the light up animals on the top. And his teddy bear," I said.

"That's a lot of stuff, you sure your boss is okay with this?" He asked.

"Most of the stuff will be in the bag in my room, I'll only bring out the playmat and some toys," I said.

"Alright. I'm gonna work tomorrow so I'll drop by at like 6," He said.

"Okay, good night Haji," I said with a wave.

"Later," He said and the call ended.

Putting the laptop away, I grabbed my phone to type up the things I wanted to ask Chiaki.

'I was only there when I was little so I don't remember much. How much did the interior change? How many concierges are there?' I thought, typing it into my phone.

I began to think of so many things to ask that I was beginning to worry that I won't have enough time to ask them.

'I can't wait for tomorrow,' I thought, falling asleep with my phone in my hand.

I woke up to the front door being knocked on and ran to go answer it, still in my pajamas.

"Hello," I greeted with a smile.

"Hey sis," Hajime greeted with his own half smile.

"Haji!" I cheered, hugging him.

"You seem to be doing well," He said, giving me a look over.

"Yeah, I'm making sure to take care of myself," I said, then looked at the baby carrier he had with him.

"Is Ren awake?" I asked, moving the blanket aside to see my cute brother.

"Nah, I just put him in this to move him around," He said.

"Okay, did you pack everything he needs?" I asked, looking at the baby bag.

"Yeah, I got to go to work. Later Kat," He pressed a kiss on my forehead and left.

"Bye, Hajime!" I said as he walked away.

I grabbed the carrier and the bag and went into my room to put Ren in my bed so he can sleep better.

It was now eight o' clock in the morning.

When I had finished making breakfast, I checked on Ren to see him still sleeping.

"Lazy baby," I whispered, stroking his soft cheeks.

He moved around for a bit, moving closer to my hand, but I pulled away to go prepare the table.

I took the plates and laid it on the table.

'I made a Japanese styles breakfast since he enjoyed it so much the last time I made it. He's going to tell me so much today that I wanted him to be happy,' I thought, setting down the plates.

Doing this reminded me of the first time I made a Japanese meal for him.

~Flashback~

"...It's Japanese food," Chiaki said with surprise.

"Yes, it is," I said, laying down the plates.

"Does it not suit your tastes?" I asked, looking over at him.

"I didn't say that," He smiled and brought his hands together.

"It's good," He said after his first bite.

"Really?" I asked in shock, I made him something so simple.

"Why would I lie? Be sure to make it again, Katsumi," He said, enjoying his meal.

"Of course. But is it OK to give you a breakfast this simple," I asked and he started to laugh?

"Simple? It's more than enough. I've never had miso soup this good before," He smiled.

"You're overreacting," I said with a blush.

"You'll understand once you go to the UK," He frowned, letting out a sigh.

"The food over there doesn't agree with me," He said, acting like he's remembering a horrible time.

"Oh, people do say that English food is quite unique. A sure-fire diet plan of sorts," I said, remembering some people who talk about the UK.

"The tastes are always extreme, either too mild or too strong. So that's why I took special care when finding chiefs for the restaurants," He said, taking a sip of his green tea.

" The restaurant?" I asked, tilting my head.

"That's right," He said, putting down the cup.

"I flew a chef from Japan specifically for that place," he said.

"Oh," I got it.

"Opps, I'll talk about that more on my day off,"

~End of Flashback~

'That's right, I should ask about that too,' I thought.

I let out a giggle, I get to listen to his stories. Surprisingly there really interesting.

I think I'm beginning to understand what Chiaki is like. I used to think that he was pushy and self-centered.

' I used to be so uncomfortable around him, granted I still am. But I've begun to enjoy it,' I thought, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Shaking my head of these thoughts, I finished laying out the food then looked at the clock.

'Chiaki still isn't awake yet,' I thought.

"Was he up late again?" I asked to myself, then I made my way to his door.

'The doors open?' I thought with confusion.

"Mr. Chikai, I'm coming in," I said, feeling a little worried.

'Now that I think of it, the last time I was in his room was the first day I became his concierge,' I thought, my cheeks flushing when I remembered what else had happened to me.

'Nevermind that,' I shook my head and entered the room.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I asked,

"Oh," I said, looking at the sleeping at Chiaki's sleeping form.

'He's attractive when he's quiet. As soon as he opens his mouth, he's so arrogant and demanding,' I thought, watching him shift under his sheets.

"What?" I whispered, looking at what he's wearing to sleep.

'Is he sleeping in his suit?' I thought with shock.

'Maybe he got back from work and fell right asleep?' I thought, trying to figure out the situation.

'I feel bad now,' I thought, I wanted him to wake him up just to ask something stupid like asking questions.

I was about to go away and check up on Ren when I heard him make a noise.

"Mm..." Chiaki made a noise, then opened his eyes.

"Mr. Chiaki," I called out softly, not wanting to irritate him so early in the morning.

"Mm," He looked blankly at the ceiling and then glanced over at me.

"Good morn-Kya!" My wrist got grabbed and I was pinned to the bed with Chiaki above me.

"Katsumi," He simply said.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked my face bright red.

"What did you want?" He asked, his eyes still had the haze of sleep in them.

"Y-you weren't awake yet, so I came here to wake you up for breakfast," I stuttered.

"I see...my bad. I brought home some work and was doing it until late," He said, resting his head on my collarbone.

Flinching slightly, I answered him in the calmest tone I could manage.

"O-oh, that's fine. But, why did you go to bed with your suit on?" I asked, leaning up so I could see his face.

"Are you that tired?" I mustered up enough courage and brushed his hair away from eyes.

"No, it's not that," He said, closing his eyes and leaning against my collarbone for a moment then leaned up.

"I tend to sleep in my suits because it's bothersome to change. Especially when I need to work late at night," He said, slowly getting out of the bed.

"That's fine. But you could have at least took off your tie, you might choke yourself," I said, sitting up so I could reach his neck to loosen the tie.

He seems shocked by my actions but that only lasted for a minute, before looking off to the side.

"There, much better," I smiled, taking off the tie.

"It won't be fun to choke yourself in your sleep," I said, looking up at him with kind eyes.

"It hasn't happened in the past," He said, brushing my arm away gently then walking over to the end of the bed, taking off his suit jacket.

"What are you doing?" I exclaimed, looking off the side of the room.

"If I take my suit off in the morning like this, and send it to be cleaned, it gets rid of the wrinkles. It's a win-win situation, don't you think?" He said, removing his clothes.

"I-I suppose that could be true, but it won't be good to sleep with a tie on, you really might die," I said, my worry for him over taking my embarrassment.

"Doesn't matter," I heard.

"Hey, take this out to be cleaned," He said and I turned around.

"Change the sheets as well. I'm going to take a shower," He said, still looking sleepy.

"Yes Sir," I said, taking the washing bag away from him.

Letting out a yawn, Chiaki walked into the bathroom.

Putting away the washing bag and quickly changing the sheets, I made my way back to the kitchen, where I heard a familiar sound.

"Ammmmppp, Hnp!" A baby made noises that asked for attention.

"Ren!" I exclaimed and ran into my room.

"Good morning baby," I smiled, picking him up gently.

"Ahh," Ren giggled, happy to see my face.

"I missed you," I peppered kisses all over his face while he was cooeing at my actions.

"Come on, let's go make breakfast then get you fed," I said, nuzzling my nose against his.

"Gahh!" Ren made a noise of acknowledgment.

Walking into the kitchen with Ren in one hand and a baby seat in the other.

"Let's make some eggs!" I cheered, holding Ren high in the air, making him squeal in joy.

'Chiaki did say he like sunny-side up more than scrambled,' I thought with a smile, ignoring the fact that Ren was chewing my hair.

When I imagined Chiaki's smile, it made me smile too, which is weird. I WANT to make him happy.

When I was cracking the egg in the pan, I heard a voice behind me which caught Rens interest.

"So it's a Japanese breakfast," I heard from behind me.

"Oh, Mr. Chiaki," I jumped slightly as his sudden appearance.

When I turned around, I saw Chiaki walking towards me while drying his hair with a towel.

He was naked from the waist up so I turned back around to the stove.

"What are you making?" He questioned, peering over my shoulder by Ren.

"Mr. Chiaki I wouldn't do that!" I exclaimed but it was too late.

"Ouch," Chiaki winced.

"Gahh!" Ren giggled holding onto Chiaki's hair.

"Ren! Let go please," I said, tugging gently on his tiny hands.

Soon he let go of Chiaki's hair and began to play with the collar of my uniform.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked, watching him run a hand through his hair.

'His muscles look good, wait, what am I thinking!' I thought, shaking my head mentally.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is this your baby brother?" He questioned,

"Yeah, this is Ren," I smiled, showing the baby to him.

"He's cute, but he doesn't look like you," He said,

"He looks like mom," I lied, facing the stove again with Ren now giggling for no reason.

"Hm," He said, then peered over my shoulder, this time being careful of Ren.

"Fried eggs...smells good," He smiled,

"Ahem," I coughed, feeling his breath on my neck.

"Hey, why are you ignoring me now?" He asked, sounding a little stern.

"You should put some clothes on," I said, hiding my blush.

"I can dry off much faster while I'm walking," He smiled.

"You can't keep using that kind of logic! Anyway...dry yourself off in your room, then come out once you have clothes on," I said, flipping the egg.

"You don't have to nag so much," He said, parting from my body.

Then he touched my cheek.

'He's warm,' I thought, leaning towards the warmth that he offered.

"You're red," He chuckled.

"Then don't come out naked," my blush going darker.

"It's not like I'm showing everything," He said.

"Of course you're not," I felt like a tomato.

Chiaki chuckled and leaned close, and I mean close behind me, closing the distance.

I felt his lips near my ears, his warm breath against my neck.

"Don't look at me with those needy eyes, I won't be able to hold back," he whispered into my ear, pressing his body against me.

"I'm not looking at you like that!" I blushed.

'What does he mean by 'hold back'?' I thought.

"Then don't complain," He breathed into my ear, then moved away from me.

"Of course I'd complain!" I exclaimed.

"Gah!" Ren cheered,

"Why is he so happy?" Chiaki asked, looking deeply at Ren.

"Because he got to see me! I haven't been home in a while because of you," I smiled, holding Ren up in the air so I could see his dangling legs and arms.

"Hm," Chiaki justed observed us.

"Oh...the eggs!" I exclaimed turning off the heat.

"Thank goodness, it's not burned," I sighed in relief.

"It might've while you were overreacting over my body," Chiaki said, his hands on his slim hips.

"A-and whose fault is that?" I snapped, shifting Ren over on another shoulder.

"You don't need to get so snappy," He said as I placed Ren in the baby seat I brought out.

While I was walking back over to the stove, Chiaki caught my wrist and brought me in a hug.

"Hmp!" I blushed, feeling the wet skin of Chiaki as he leaned down to my ear.

"How long are you gonna keep that innocent act up?" He asked, running a hand through my hair.

"That's none of your business," I exclaimed, squirming in his arms, but he tightened his grip on me.

"And me being innocent has nothing to do with being a concierge!" I managed to get out of his tight grip.

"But as my lover-" I cut him off.

"I'm just pretending to be your lover!" I exclaimed, but cheeks red but with anger.

As we bickered back and forth, Chiaki seemed very pleased.

"You really are intriguing. You're pretty much the only girl that's scolded me," He laughed,

"Gahh, Ahh!" Ren laughed with Chiaki.

"Seems that Ren finds it funny as well," He stopped laughing at looked over at the baby.

"He's smart, he took my side," Chiaki said, looking very smug.

"Who's side are you on?" I asked, turning my head towards Ren, who laughed harder.

"Come here you," I grabbed him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Oh well...I guess I'll get changed. Finish preparing breakfast," He said, walking to his room.

"Yes Sir," I sighed.

Chiaki Pov.

'She really is intriguing,' I laughed, putting on some clothes.

"Her reactions aren't so bad either, I was correct to make her my lover," I said.

'She'll also make a good mother, she cares about Ren like he's her own...wait why am I thinking this. I just need her to pursue my father,' I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts.


	8. Chapter 3 pt 3

Hey Guys! Day 11 of December! Here you are! Sorry it's so short

Katsumi Pov.

"All done," I said to Ren as he clapped his hands.

"Are you finished?" Chiaki asked, coming out of his room, thankfully, fully dressed.

Yeah," I said, holding the pan full of eggs over a serving plate but Chiaki took it from me.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I asked.

"You don't need to do something that bothersome," He said.

"Bothersome?" I asked, picking up Ren from his chair as he was fussing.

"Ow!" I yelped as Chiaki flicked my forehead.

"Hay!" Ren screamed.

"What was that all about?" Chiaki asked, shocked.

"Ren doesn't like people hitting me," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Good kid," He said,

"Yeah, but what did you mean by bothersome?" I asked, bopping Ren to calm him down.

"Using plates creates more dishes to wash. Instead of making the plates dirty you can put it on the table like this," He placed the frying pan on the middle table.

"What's with that look?" He asked, looking at my disbelief expression.

" I didn't think you'd actually place the pan on the table, I've never seen anyone this lazy," I said, switching Ren from my left shoulder to my right.

"Say it's rational," He said.

"Rational?"I asked.

Ignoring what I had to say, Chiaki calmly sat down at the table.

"Let's eat," He said with a grin, looking at the food arranged on the table.

"Please, help yourself," I said, putting Ren in the baby chair and going into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, holding up a pair of chopsticks.

"Getting Ren's bottle, poor thing is hungry," I said, mixing the formula.

"Hm," Is all he said then he brought the miso soup to his lips and his grin grew wider.

"It tastes really good. This alone is enough of an advantage of having you as my fake lover," He said with a satisfied grin.

"Thank you, even if it's just you being nice," I said, testing the heat of the milk before walking back.

"Being nice? You think I'd bother to say something nice without meaning it?" Chiaki huffed, eating the eggs directly from the pan.

'He really is eating out of the pan,' I thought, picking up Ren.

"Do you mind if I sit?" I asked and he nodded.

"Sorry for the wait bunny," I cooed, holding Ren against my chest, giving him the bottle.

As Ren ate his 'food', I watched as Chiaki happily ate his own food.

'It's hard to imagine him working with a serious expression while he looks so child-like eating his food,' I thought, smiling in my mind.

'Maybe...his girlfriend took care of him while he was in England,' I thought, a strange deep pang of pain going through my heart.

'What the hell?' I thought I looked down, thinking it was Ren hitting my chest, but he was happily eating away.

"Mm, it's good," Chiaki said, closing his eyes in satisfactory.

"I want you to make Japanese cuisine every day," He said, looking at me.

"Of course," I said, tipping up the bottle so Ren could get the last drop.

'It hurts...when every Chiaki smiles at me..'

AND THATS A WRAP ON THE CHAPTER! HOPE YALL ENJOYED


	9. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry for not updating since last year :( Really upset that I couldn't update during December so I apologize for that! Yeah, don't really have an excuse for not updating...I just had to play the game and write a chapter...I'm really sorry...

Hope you all enjoy

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own SSS. I simply borrow them...don't worry I pay them for their time.

Chapter 4

Katsumi Pov.

Chiaki brought a cup of tea to his lips, looking at me in the eye.

"So, what do you want to know about the British Branch?" He asked, keeping his voice low so he wouldn't wake up a now sleeping Ren as he laid in my arms.

"..."

"What's wrong? If there's nothing you want to ask, I'll stop here," Chiaki sighed.

"No, I do have things I want to ask," I answered.

'I have to know stuff so when we leave, we can make it look natural,' I thought, remembering the whole reason I took this offer.

I fished out my phone from my pocket, trying not to wake up Ren and looked at the memo's I wrote yesterday.

"What kind of training do the concierges at the British Branch go through?" I asked, reading the list.

"It's not that different to the Japanese Branch. I'm sure you did it when you first started working here, but at the Royal Shining they go through rigorous training for 3 months...do you remember what you did?" He asked,

Nodding at his question," After learning about customer service and manners, we were paired with an experienced concierge to learn about the operation," I said, remembering the things I went through.

"That's right...it's no different to that. Our hotels are top class. They're in different countries, but the quality of our service is the same," He said, looking proud of his job.

'He doesn't like his father, no doubt in that. But he does treasure the hotel. He's the owner, but also part of the hotel,' I thought, feeling a bit closer to him.

"Anything else?" He asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Are there any Japanese concierges there?" I asked, stroking Ren's head.

"Yeah, there are," Chiaki said.

"The service of the Japanese people is highly ranked overseas, they often get praised for their eye for detail," He said.

"And how many are there?" I asked, thinking about a certain concierge.

"Let me think...as of now, the British Branch had over 100 Japanese workers," He said after a while.

"That's a lot," I asked, shocked.

"Yeah," He agreed.

"The other day I told you about how I called over a Japanese chef, right? Japanese people work in different areas, not just as concierges," He said.

As I continued to ask multiple questions, Chiaki just answered them as neatly and descriptively as he could. He also didn't seem bothered by even the most trivial questions which were a surprise on my part.

' I should say sorry,' I thought,

"Um, Mr. Chikai?" I asked softly, Ren was still sleeping so I didn't wanna wake him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Sorry for asking all these questions," I said with an apologetic smile.

"It's not a problem, I promised that I'd tell you everything. And I don't mind seeing you happy," He said calmly.

"What?" I stared at him with wide eyes.

Chiaki just stared back, his lips curling up in a smug smirk.

"I thought that I'd use this opportunity to earn a favor from you," He said, looking smug as ever.

"Tch!" I pouted, turning my head away.

"Don't be mad," He chuckled, reaching across the table to caress my cheek.

"I wouldn't be mad if you weren't so mean," I said, continuing to pout.

"I wasn't being mean," He defended.

"Well, your pouting face isn't too bad though," He teased.

"Hmm..ahh!" Ren yawned, waking up from his first nap.

"Good morning," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Hmm," He moaned, nuzzling his face into my chest.

"You and Mr. Chiaki could be twins. both of you don't like morning," I said with a teasing smile.

"Ahh," Ren looked at me with curious eyes.

"Twins huh?" Chiaki asked, pinching my cheek lightly.

"Ow," I yelped, moving back.

"Come on, that couldn't have hurt," He sighed.

"Yes it did, and you say you aren't mean," I pouted again.

"Ren, he's hurting me," I said, looking at my little baby.

"Haa!" Ren screamed, his chubby cheeks turning pink.

"He understands you?" Chiaki asked, clearly shocked.

"No, he just wants his food," I said, getting up.

"Do you want to hold him while I get the bottle ready?" I asked, turning over to Chiaki.

"You trust me?" He asked.

"Well, if you drop him, boss or not. I'm killing you," I said with a sweet smile.

"Heh, you're an interesting girl. Let me hold him," He said, holding out his arms.

"Okay, cradle his head like this," I said, showing him.

"Alright," he said.

Chiaki Pov.

'Katsumi's little brother is cute, not gonna deny,' I thought, holding the small baby in my arms.

As I looked down at the baby, he looked back at me with wide curious eyes.

"You and Katsumi really don't look alike," I whispered, stroking his hair.

'Katsumi has blue hair and blue eyes, Ren had blond hair and green eyes,' I thought, comparing the two siblings.

While I was thinking, Ren reached out his tiny hand towards me.

"Heh, so you like me?" I asked, holding his hand. It seemed really small in my hands.

"Gah!" He smiled, his teeth not yet in place.

"Katsumi! He's drooling what do I do?" I asked.

"There's a baby cloth on the table, can you wipe his mouth?" She called out.

"Alright," I said and reached out to grab the cloth.

After I wiped his mouth, he just continued to stare at me, then Katsumi came back.

"Can you give him here," She said, stretching her out her hands for the baby.

"Come here," I said, grabbing a chair so she's next to me.

"Why?" She asked but still sat down.

"I want to see him," I simply said.

"Alright," She said and began to feed the baby.

"How much does he eat?" I asked, watching the baby drink the milk.

"He eats after his naps, so like 3-4 times a day. Not too different than us," She said, watching her brother with loving eyes.

"You seem to love him dearly," I commented.

"Of course, he's my world. I've been taking care of him since he was born," She said, stroking his head.

"Where's his mother?" I asked, curious.

"She died when she gave birth to him," She said, looking sadly at the baby.

'Hmm, her sad face isn't so nice to look at,' I thought, then an idea hit me.

Reaching out, I caressed her cheek with my fingers.

"Look at me, Katsumi," I said in a kind tone.

Katsumi Pov.

Raising my head from Ren, I made contact with Chiaki's kind blue eyes.

"Wasn't what I said interesting?" He asked, changing the subject.

"It was very interesting, and it really helped me out," I cheerfully smiled.

'That's right, I need to thank him,' I thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Chiaki," I smiled, my cheeks flushing.

"I had always wanted to know about the hotel in Britain," I added.

"Do you admire that concierge that much?" He asked gently.

"Yes, I do," I smiled, remembering the childhood memory.

"Is it a man?" I heard Chiaki ask.

"What?" I turned to look at him.

"Did he help you out when you were younger and you feel in love with him?" Chiaki grinned.

"Just so you know, she was a very beautiful woman," I stuck out my tongue.

"Oh, so you were lesbian back then?" He grinned.

"WHAT!" I screamed.

"Hmm!" Ren moaned in protest at the loss of the bottle.

"Sorry Ren," I said, giving him back the bottle.

"I was not a lesbian back then," I glared.

"That's no fun," He sighed.

"Ren, he's a jerk," I said, looking down at Ren.

"I only stayed there one time at the hotel in the UK when I was little. I was inspired to become a concierge because of the concierge that helped me," I said, looking back at Chikai.

"I see," Chiaki said, closing his eyes.

Chiaki then opened his sharp eyes to give me a quick once over.

"Well, at this rate, I don't think you'd mess up that badly if you went to the UK," He said.

"What?" I asked, taking the empty bottle away from Ren.

"I know, I'll show you something nice," He smiled.

"What is it?" I asked, placing a cloth over my shoulder and began to burp Ren.

I watched as Chiaki took out photos from his pocket and handed them to me.

One of the photos was a large room with antique furniture.

"This is?" I asked.

"The suite on the top floor of the British branch," Chiaki said.

"The suite...you mean the penthouse suite?" I asked.

"Looked Ren, isn't it pretty," I asked a now burped and happy Ren.

"uh," Ren grabbed the picture out my hand and just held it in his tiny one.

"It's one of the best rooms within the Kira group's hotel," Chiaki added.

"I see," I said, looking at the picture in Ren's hands.

Soon nightfall came.

"Here you are," I said, serving Chiaki a Japanese dinner.

"Let's eat," He said, getting his chopsticks.

"Would you like some wine to go with your dinner?" I asked, holding Ren.

"Yeah," He said and I poured him a glass.

"How long is he going to stay?" He asked, watching Ren.

"Hajime is coming to pick him tomorrow morning," I said.

"If you would excuse me," I said, walking to my room.

"What are you doing?" He asked,

"I'm going to give Ren a bath unless you would like to," I said with a bit of sass.

"Very funny, go," He said, going back to his food.

"Come on Ren," I said, walking into the room.

After giving Ren a bath and changing him into his pajamas. We went out back to the living room to see Chiaki relaxing on the sofa.

"Wait here Ren, I'm going to make your bottle," I said, setting him down in the baby chair.

"Can I?" I heard Chiaki ask.

"Pardon?" I asked, turning around.

"Can I hold him?" He asked again.

"Of course, just be careful, he gets jumpy after a bath," I said, giving him the baby and going into the kitchen.

Chiaki Pov.

'Katsumi looked happy when I was telling her about the British branch today, not to mention when she was with her brother,' I thought, holding Ren who was kicking his tiny feet.

'She isn't so bad,' I continued to think.

While Katsumi was preparing the bottle, I was just playing with the baby, tickling his nose and poking his sides, making him laugh.

Katsumi Pov.

When I entered the living room again, I saw Chiaki playing with Ren on the sofa.

"Cute, isn't he," I said, coming to sit down next to him.

"Yeah," He agreed,

"Can I have him? I need to feed him," I said, testing the warmth of the liquid.

"Fine," He said, giving me Ren.

As I fed Ren, Chiaki watched us like a hawk, observing every move we make.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, getting fed up of him watching us.

"It's weird," He said, making me look up at him.

"What's weird?" I asked.

"You and Ren, you two look like a mother and a son," His comment made me laugh.

"What's so funny" He frowned.

"You're the first person to say that, others have said that I'm just a good sister, taking care of my little brother,' I giggled.

"Hm," Is all he said.

It was quiet, no one was talking, the only sound was Ren drinking his bottle until he was done.

"Finished already?" I asked him, kissing his chubby cheeks.

"Gah," Ren smiled.

"Good job," I cheered, putting down the empty bottle so I could burp him.

After that was done, I just played with Ren in my lap with Chiaki watching up from where he sat next to me.

"Uhh!" Ren saw Chiaki next to me and lunged forward, but he missed.

"Ren!" I cried, I managed to get him but I found myself on Chiaki's lap.

"Uh, sorry about that," I blushed, I made a move to get up, but he held me back.

"It's okay," He said, resting his hands on my waist to keep me in place.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I questioned.

"Don't worry," He said with a smile.

"Why would I be worried," I blushed, looking away.

As I continued to sit in his lap, Ren fell asleep so he was placed on the sofa.

I noticed that he had a little drool on his chin so I looked for his cloth.

'There it is,' I thought, spotting the cloth over by Chiaki.

"Mr. Chiaki, can you pass me the cloth by you?" I asked, but he didn't move.

"Please?" I begged, but still nothing.

"Fine," I gave up and leaned over his lap to go get it.

'Got it!' I cheered, I went to move back but a hand stopped me and forced me to straddle Chiaki's lap.

"Kya!" I exclaimed.

"What's the matter?" I asked, looking at his navy blue eyes.

He said nothing but drew his head closer to mine.

"Mr. Chi-"

I was cut off by a pair of soft lips meeting mine.

AND THATS A WRAP! Honestly I realized I was copying the game a little too much so I decided to spice things up :) Did you enjoy it? Leave me a comment and let me know! You can say that you didn't like it as well...

BYE GUYS!


	10. Chapter 5 pt 1

HELLO! Welcome back to a new chapter :) Hope you guys enjoy a little action between our favorite couple

Katsumi Pov.

'Chiaki?' My eyes wide with shock as I looked at Chiaki's closed ones.

Getting back to my senses, I pressed against him, trying to break the gentle kiss.

Finally, he let go.

"Wh-what was that for?" I asked, flustered.

"Hm, your lips are soft," He grinned, licking his own.

"W-why?" I asked, my hand going over my lips.

'I can still feel the softness of his lips on mine,' I thought with a dark blush.

I looked to the side, feeling embarrassed, then I heard him chuckle.

"What's so funny!" I glared, looking back at his amused face.

"So cute," He whispered, drawing his head back towards mine.

And he locked lips with me again.

"Mmm!" I tried to move away, but his warm arms were wrapped around my waist, keeping me in place.

'Why? I thought this was a pretend relationship' I thought.

Slowly, I closed my eyes, giving into his gentle kiss.

"Mm!" I felt a wet tongue slide over my bottom lip, asking for entrance.

'For the first one!' I thought with shock.

His tongue didn't give up, it tried and it tried to get into my mouth.

Soon, I felt a hand go over my stomach, tracing my belly button.

"Mmh!" I opened my mouth slightly in shock...my mistake.

Chiaki's tongue divided and conquered my mouth. Licking at every nook and cranny it could find.

Feeling my sanity being lost, I clung to his broad shoulders, trying to keep myself steady.

We kissed for what seemed like hours, but when we finally parted for much-needed air, a string of saliva still connected us.

'Don't look at me like that,' I thought, looking away from his Navy eyes.

"Katsumi," I heard him call out.

Looking up at him, I saw that his eyes were staring dead at me.

"You taste sweet," He grinned, his lips still wet from the kiss.

"Don't say that," I blushed, looking to the side.

"Why? Your reactions are so cute," He whispered, drawing me into his arms, my face pressed against his chest.

"Why did you do that? This is a fake relationship," I said, looking at his face.

" I did it to make it feel more real," He smirked.

"You're cruel," I said, looking down.

"What? Did I steal your first and second kiss? " His question made me blush even more than ever.

"So I was right," He concluded, looking at my actions.

"Well, in that case," He paused, then lifted my head.

"Huh?" I looked at him with questioning eyes.

"I'll steal the others as well," He whispered, drawing into a kiss.

Katsumi Pov.

A few days have passed since Chiaki first kissed me. I had gotten used to his gentle kisses during the span of time, actually, I touch my lips many times and I always feel the warmth of Chiaki's lips.

Since that day, we began to give each other good morning and good night kisses, like a real couple, but they didn't last long like the first time, they were just short kisses, but they always seem to make me blush.

'I can't think about that now, I have work to do!' I scolded myself as I walked down the hallway.

"Oh, it's you, Hitomi," A voice called out from behind me.

Turning around, I see it's one of my friends.

"Murayama!" I greeted with a smile.

'Wow, it feels like I haven't seen him in a long time,' I thought, watching as he walks towards me.

"How have you been?" He asked, a bright smile on his face.

"Greet!" I give him a smile.

'Since I've started being Chiaki's personal concierge and fake lover, I haven't been able to see any other concierges, I'm happy to see him,' I thought, watching his smile.

'huh?' His expression clouded over.

"Hey, Hitomi..." He trailed off, looking a bit worried.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"I heard a little rumor...is it true that you and Mr. Chiaki are dating?" He asked, his eyes cast to the side.

"What?" I asked him, shock written on my face.

"Murayama...where did you hear that?" I asked, a bit nervous and embarrassed.

"Mr. Shizuka and Mr. Minami told me," He said, his eyes coming up to meet mine.

"What?" I asked,

'I guess it can't be helped. those two don't know how to keep quiet,' I thought with a sigh.

"Yes, it's true," I said with a small blush, looking to the side.

'Even if it IS a fake relationship, even if I want to keep it a secret from my colleagues, I can't deny it or it will raise suspicion,' I thought, feeling bad for lying.

"Mr. Chiaki asked me if I would date him," I said, sorta telling the truth.

"I see..." He trailed off, looking a bit sad.

"Everyone thinks you're amazing because Mr. Chiaki took a liking to you," He said with a small side.

"I'm not amazing at all," I said with a small blush.

'I know he calls my reactions cute and all, and he sometimes just wants to hold me, but he probably just chose me because I was nearby,' I thought, my chest pain a bit.

"No, it really is," Murayama shook his head.

"Well, I can understand how Mr. Chiaki feels in a way..." Murayama said, closing his eyes with a pleasant look on his face.

"Huh?" I asked, tilting my head.

"You're very cute after all," He said, opening his eyes with glee.

"I bet many men would be happy to have you as their girlfriend," Murayama smiled.

I was about to return his soft smile when-

"Katsumi,"

'This voice,' I thought with my eyes widening.

Even though it was just my name, it boomed and echoed from behind me.

"Katsumi," Chiaki said again.

"Mr. Chikai," I greeted with a smile.

'He looks irritated, I wonder what happened?' I thought, looking at the tall man behind me.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice booming once again.

" I left to get your suit," I said, lifting up the suit that was in my arms.

"Sorry, you were on the phone, so I left the room without saying anything," I said with an apologetic smile.

" I see," He sighed heavily, almost in relief.

Murayama who was staying silent seemed to understand what was going on.

"Oh...now I get it," Murayama said, then moved in close to me.

"Mr. Chiaki will be jealous if you talk to other men for too long, Hitomi," He whispered.

"Huh?" I asked, looking at Chiaki.

'I don't think that would ever happen,' I thought,

"If you're done talking, then come over here...Katsumi," He said, navy blue eyes meeting bright blue eyes.

'Why does he have to call my name out in every sentence?' I thought, shying away from his strong eyes.

'He's acting like this...because we need to act like a proper couple, right?' I thought, trying to get a better handle on what's going on in his mind.

Chiaki Pov.

'Who is that man?' I thought, watching Katsumi talking and smiling with an unknown man.

'Tch, this is what she left the room to do?' I thought, feeling irritated.

'She shouldn't be talking to other men...especially when I'M not there,' I thought, my eyebrows furred.

When I asked her what she was doing and she gave me her answer, I relaxed a little bit.

'She's so cute,' I thought, watching her shy away from my gaze,

"Yes...right away," She said softly, walking towards me when I asked her to come here.

" I shall take my leave," The man said, bowing and leaving.

"Hm," I made a noise of acknowledgment

Katsumi Pov.

When I approached Chiaki, I could see wrinkles forming on his brow.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I called out in concern.

He said nothing but drew me into his arms.

"Uff," My head collided with his strong chest, the top of my head buried under his chin.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I called out once again, this time a little softer.

"I'll be going out," He said, leaving the embrace.

"Leave this on my desk," He said, handing me an envelope.

"There are important documents inside. Make sure my brothers don't see you," He said, looking down at my short self.

"Of course," I said, resting the envelope in my arms with it pressed against my chest.

'It's thick and heavy,' I thought, feeling the envelope.

"Don't look inside," He added.

" I wouldn't look at important documents without permission," I said.

Chuckling, Chiaki drew me into his arms again, his chin resting on my head.

"Good answer," He said, dropping a kiss on my head.

Looking up at him, I can see he had a more relaxed expression on his face than when Murayama was there. This alone made my heart flutter.

"I'll be home early tonight. make sure to prepare dinner," He said, resting a hand on my head, his body still close to mine.

"All right, any requests?" I asked, like the warmth of his big hand.

"Japanese," He grinned.

"Of course," I smiled at him.

As we continued to talk about random stuff, we heard Shizuka's voice.

"Oh, Mr. Shizuka," I said, noticing him walking down the hall talking on his cell phone.

"Tch!" Chiaki clicked his tongue and pressed me against the wall behind us.

"M-Mr. Chiaki?" I questioned in shock.

Leaning close to my ear, he whispered, "Hold that envelope so he doesn't see it,"

"Okay," I said, blushing slightly at his close proximity.

'He's so close, I can feel his breath on my lips,' I thought.

"Mr. Chiaki-" I was cut off when he pressed his lips against mine.

"Mmm!" I opened my mouth in shockin' and he shoved his tongue in my mouth.

"Mm!" I moaned.

Leaning his head back, he broke the kiss.

Panting for breath I looked up at him, and he pressed his face closer to mine, our noses touching.

"Don't let Shizuka see that, no matter what," he ordered.

"I-I won't" I panted, breathless from the surprise kiss.

"Good girl," He said, kissing me again.

"Mm," As we continued to kiss, I pressed the envelope closer to my body.

'Why is he kissing me so much? This is more intense than the usual pecks we give in the morning,' I thought with a dark blush.

We continued to kiss until we heard Shizuka's voice.

"Huh? Brother Chiaki...and Katsumi?"

"You can't do naughty things like that here," I could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Breaking the kiss, Chiaki held my waist tightly so Shizuka wouldn't see the envelope.

'I can't believe we did that in front of Shizuka!' I thought, my blush darkening.

"I can't help it, it's my cute Katsumi's fault," Chiaki said in a content voice, his eyes closing.

'My fault? I did nothing!' I thought.

"Since when did you start acting like this? You always gave off a vibe that said you weren't interested in women," Shizuka said, glancing over Chiaki's shoulder to see my blushing face.

"Katsumi's special,"

AND THAT'S A WRAP ! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Leave me a comment in the comment section if you wanna yell at me and stuff lol. Also, I'm gonna be posted a lot more now ( it's a 2018 goal) So the plan is, I write on Sat and Sun and update Mon, Wed and Fri. I'm really hoping I can keep up with that. So stay tuned for all the chapters to come :)


	11. Chapter 5 pt 2

HEY GUYS! Happy Monday or whatever day you're reading this on :)

Chapter 5 Pt. 2

'Special? Isn't that nice to hear,' I thought with my cheeks burning. I don't think it's healthy to be blushing this much.

"Oh? Well, whatever," Shizuka sighed.

"If you're planning to do something naughty, shouldn't you do it in your room?" Shizuka questioned.

"If Brother Toma heard that you were doing things like this in the hallway..." He trailed off with a smirk.

"Hmph," Chiaki huffed, turning his head away from his brother, his hands not leaving my waist.

"Fine, I'll listen to one request," He said, giving up.

"So keep it a secret from Toma,"

"That's what I'm talking about," Shizuka smiled brightly.

"What do you want," Chiaki asked.

"Let's see...I want to go to that really nice restaurant you took us to once before," He grinned.

"The one that all of us used to go to?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah, the one with the huge wine selection," Shizuka said.

"All right, I'll make a reservation," Chiaki said.

'And when you say, 'I', it really means me, doesn't it,' I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Really? Sweet!" Shizuka looked like a child on Christmas morning.

After seeing his brother grin, Chiaki let out a chuckle.

"Jeez...I got caught by the most troublesome brother,"

'Shizuka is good at getting people to spoil him rotten,' I thought, glancing over at Chiaki.

"But to think you were kissing in a place like this. Not a care in the world for those around you...Katsumi's lips must be pretty amazing," Shizuka grinned.

He stared at me over Chiaki's shoulder, openly leering, and I quickly buried my face in Chiaki's chest as he tightened his grip on me.

"Heh...it's cute how shy you are...Actually, Brother Chiaki, scratch what I said before. How about I get a kiss from Katsumi instead?" He asked.

"What!" I exclaimed.

'I can't do that! I've only now become used to Chiaki's kisses,' I thought with embarrassment.

"Just that?" Chiaki asked, clearly shocked.

"That's an easy request," He said.

"Mm!" I glared at Chiaki, pouting slightly.

Chuckling at my expression, Chiaki looked back at Shizuka.

"But I won't allow it," He said calmly.

"Huh!? Why not?" Shizuka asked, upset.

"You know that I hate it when others touch my stuff," He smiled softly.

"Pardon?" I whispered so only he could hear.

'Since when do you own me?" I thought.

'But still, what he said was so forwards, yet...somehow...it made me happy,' I thought, feeling a tug on my chest.

"Wow...you sure like to keep things for yourself," Shizuka sighed.

"Keep things for myself? That isn't it...I'm the only one that can touch what I own," Chiaki smirked.

"What I said wasn't any different," Shizuka sighed.

"...Just go already," Chiaki sighed, getting fed up.

"I'll see to it that you can go to that restaurant this weekend," Chiaki said, going back to his first request.

"Fine, fine," Shizuka said, giving up.

" I wanted to play with Katsumi a little bit more," Shizuka muttered under his breath but still went to wherever he was going.

"He's gone," I said, watching him turn the corner.

'He didn't see the document,' I thought with relief.

Chiaki let me go from his embrace and said. "You should go too,"

"I know that," I sighed, collecting the suit and the envelope, making sure it's out of sight.

Before I could take two steps, Chiaki's arm wrapped around my waist again.

Wincing slightly at my head slamming against his chest, I called out, "Mr. Chiaki?"

"If those two kisses weren't enough for you...I can give you a deep one," He whispered into my ear, his hot breath hitting my earlobe.

"I-I'm fine, thank you," I said, blushing and escaped his arms.

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned impishly.

"Fine...but don't think you can run away later,"

"What!" I exclaimed.

"I'm kidding...I was correct..you're reactions are always interesting," He said with a grin.

"If you want me to stop kissing you...don't act so cute," He smirked.

"I'm not -" I stopped talking once I realized I wouldn't have a chance.

'Damn him...' I slumped my shoulders and turned my back to him, my hair fluttering behind me.

"Have a good day," I gave up.

As I walked away, I heard Chiaki's cheerful laughter behind me.

A month has passed since I began being the fake lover to Chiaki. During this time. I really got used to his personality...I was even able to handle and calm him when he's angry.

Now, Chiaki was sitting on the couch, It was Chiaki's day off so he was relaxing, I was cleaning up his papers.

"Hey, Katsumi?" He called.

"Yes?" I asked, giving him my full attention.

"Get me that newspaper," He said, looking at the newspaper placed on the table.

I looked over to where the paper was and saw that it was placed closer to Chiaki than myself.

"If you reach out your hand, you can get it," I said, continuing to clean up Chiaki's scattered documents.

"I would get it but my hands are full right now," I added.

'It's amazing how used to him I got, I'm even able to talk back to him...and I pretty sure he's saying this so he could distract me from working,' I thought.

"You're my concierge," He said, looking at me with disappointment.

"If you keep being so demanding like you are now, not even your girlfriend will stay with you," I said, stacking the papers into neat piles.

"Huh?" Chiaki asked, his eyes widening.

"Don't you have a girlfriend in the UK?" I asked, giving him a glance.

"Where did you hear that? I never said I had a girlfriend," He asked his shock still there.

"What?" I asked, looking over at him.

'He doesn't have a girlfriend?' I thought.

"That's a strange look you have," He laughed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"The look on your face says, 'I'm glad he's single," He smirked.

"I-it does not!" I cried, embarrassed as hell.

"Go look in the mirror," He said, pointing to the small wall mirror.

'Tch, my face is not like that, idiot,' I thought.

'Although, I am happy at the thought...I wonder why I feel like this?' I pondered.

"Anyway...even if you're not dating anyone now your future girlfriend won't like it," I said, going back to the discussion at hand.

"If it's a woman that can't obey me, it's not a problem if she disappears. I always have women I can casually be with," He said, looking very smug.

'Must be nice to be popular,' I thought with irritation, then I looked away from Chiaki.

"And I have you now," He chuckled.

"What?" I asked, turning over to Chiaki to make sure he didn't grow a second head.

"Just keep working hard for me, Katsumi," He said, staring kindly at me.

"Besides, you're not bad to have as my pawn," His kind smile turned into a smirk.

"Pawn..." I trailed off, my eyes widening. My shoulders turned tense and I found it hard to breathe.

~Flashback~

(Katsumi is 8)

"Father! Father! Look what I got!" I yelled with excitement as I ran to my father with a paper in my hand.

"What is it? I'm busy," He frowned, clearly unhappy to see me.

"Look! I got a 100% on my exam!" I said, showing him the paper.

His cold eyes scanned the paper then he had a dark smirk on his face.

"Very good, I knew it was a good idea to make you my pawn," He chuckled darkly.

"Father, what's a pawn?" I asked, tilting my head.

"It means you're being used for my benefit, you're my tool," He said, casting a cold glance at me.

"But you love me right?" I asked with hope.

"Of course not, don't be foolish," He said, clicking his tongue.

"Now, go. Don't think about giving me another paper like this. You're supposed to be getting 100% all the time, you're the Kannagi heir after all," He said, walking away from me.

"I'm a pawn..." I trailed off with sadness.

He stopped walking and gave me a side shoulder.

"Yes, you've been and will always be my pawn," He said then walked away.

~End of Flashback~

"Katsumi...Katsumi!"

"Huh?" I got out of the shock.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked, giving me a once-over.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I breathed out.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up.

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"To my room," I said, then I stopped walking.

"By the way...never call me 'pawn' again," I said and closed the door of the room.

'Damn him,' I thought, sitting on my bed with my arms wrapped around my legs.

"Looks like I'll always be a pawn," I whispered to myself, my eyes filling with tears.

As I had my head buried in my knees, I heard my room door open and I felt the bed shift.

"Katsumi?" I heard the voice of Chiaki.

"Go away please," I said, struggling to keep my voice calm.

I didn't want to cry in front of him, not now or ever.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked, resting a hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine," I lied.

"Who are you trying to fool with that acting? Come on, tell me," He said, leaning in closer.

"I said it was nothing, besides, why do you care?" I asked, rolling myself further into a ball.

"What man alive wouldn't care about his girlfriend?" Chiaki said, wrapping his arms around me, bringing me close.

"I'm your fake girlfriend," I said, making sure he couldn't see my

face full of tears.

"Well, what man alive would want to see a woman with such a disgusting look on her face?" He teased,

"I hate you sometimes," I whispered, covering up a laugh as I tried to wipe away my tears.

"Come on, go back to your goofy ways," He said, putting me on his lap, wiping away my tears.

"I'm not goofy," I protested weakly.

"Hey, you stopped crying," He smirked, changing the subject.

"huh?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Hey, Katsumi?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Remember the promise I made to Shizuka?" He asked.

'Can he stop changing the subject!' I thought with a bit of irritation.

"Yes I do," I nodded anyway.

No need to kill my boss because he can't keep a steady conversation.

"Tonight's the night, get changed, we're going out,"

"huh?"

AND THATS A WRAP! Just a little insight on Kat's life as a kid.


	12. Chapter 5 pt 3

HEY GUYS! Happy Valentines Day! 3

Katsumi Pov.

I asked over a thousand times where we're going but Chiaki didn't answer me at all.

Giving up, I got out of bed and jumped in the shower.

~~~~~2 hours later~ JK, like 20 minutes later~~

" I smell like a strawberry," I smiled, smelling my hair. ( That's not weird right?)

"I wonder where we're going? I mean, Shizuka asked to go to a restaurant with a good wine selection, so it has to be a high-class place," I said, talking to myself as I picked out my outfit.

In the end, I chose a light purple almost white, lace, knee-length dress, with lace wrapping around my collar bone all the way down my arms. A thin silver band was wrapped around my waist. I paired it with a light brown-whitish high heels.

For makeup, I did a pinkish nude lip and a winged eye with sky-high lashes.

"All set," I sighed and walked out my room to go find Chiaki.

"Mr. Chiaki, I'm ready," I said, spotting him on the couch.

"Finally," He said, getting up from the couch, he turned to look at me, then his eyes widened for a few seconds and then they returned to normal.

"Heh, better than average," He smiled.

"Jerk," I muttered.

"Come on, let's go,"

Chiaki and I got to the restaurant and I looked around the place.

It was a member only restaurant, naturally only well-off people could eat here.

"Is it your first time coming to a place like this?" Chiaki asked, noticing my staring.

'I've been to places like this more times than I can remember,' I thought. mentally snorting, but I shook my head in a no.

"I see," is all he said as he looked at his watch.

"Shizuka's late,"

"Is it only Mr. Shizuka that's coming today?" I asked, looking at the large table.

"No, he said he'd bring Rei and Mei," He said.

"Shizuka and Mei got along, but I didn't think he'd bring Rei too," He added.

"Don't Mr. Shizuka and Mr. Rei like each other?" I asked, tilting my head to the side in thought.

"It's not like they hate each other," He began.

"But it feels like they avoid one another," He said, looking to the side.

" I see," I said.

' I want to get to know the other brothers too,' I thought.

After a while of waiting, I paused in my conversation with Chiaki as I heard voices outside the private room.

"Do a good job acting," He reminded as he heard the voices as well.

"I will," I said, straightening my posture.

"Mm, that's the woman I chose," He said with a smile of satifaction.

'Whenever he says that it makes me happy, I wonder why,' I thought as I looked into his eyes.

"Brother Chiaki, you're early," Shizuka said as he walked in with Rei and Mei.

"No, you're just late. What were you doing?" He asked, looking stern.

"Work went on a little longer than expected," Shizuka sighed, then looked over at me.

"Katsumi, sorry for the wait," He said, giving me a sweet smile.

"No, it's alright," I said with a small smile.

"Mr. Chiaki and I were chatting while we were waiting for you," I said, looking over a Chiaki and gave him the softest look I could give while I touched Chiaki's arm.

Chiaki in return wrapped an arm around me and pressed a kiss against my cheek.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't come," He said, looking over at his brothers.

"We can't have that, Brother Chiaki," Shizuka pouted.

"Did we interrupt you, Miss Hitomi?" Rei asked as he gave me a soft smile.

"No, it's not a problem," I said, flashing him a smile.

"Big Brother Chiaki, Big Brother Rei seems to be hitting on Katsumi without realizing it," Mei cut in.

"Don't be like that, Mei," Rei protested gently.

"Just sit," Chiaki said, looking fed up.

The three males then followed Chiaki's orders, pulling out their chairs and sat down. While they were doing that, appetizers and pre-dinner aperitifs arrived.

'I have been to so many dinner parties when I was little, but being with all of them makes me a little nervous,' I thought, picking up some food on my fork.

Glancing a blue eye over to Chiaki, I saw he was being very careful when conversing with his brothers.

'It's almost like he can't relax around them,' I thought, watching his behavior.

"I want to travel around the world without being tied down to the Kira name, just like Mei," Shizuka sighed, drawing me back into the conversation.

" I think you have a lot of freedom," Mei sighed, placing his fork down.

"Not true," Shizuka pouted,

"I may be a model, but Dad says that I can't lower the Kira family's standards," Shizuka said.

"I agree that you shouldn't ruin the name, but you should be free and not worry too much about the Kira group," Chiaki said, joining the conversation.

'Chiaki said he doesn't want to be the heir, but he doesn't force it on Shizuka or Mei...who does he want to be the heir?' I thought, listening to the chat.

As I glanced over at the blue-headed Kira, Rei leaned in and whispers into my ear.

"Chiaki doesn't really show his true self in front of us. He puts pressure on Toma to be the next heir in his place but doesn't say it to anyone else," He said, answering my unasked question.

"I'd be nice if he opened up a little towards us too," He continued.

"Is that right?" I asked.

'So he wants Mr. Toma to be the next heir? Toma is the hardest worker out of the group and he seems to care about the Kira group the most as well. He would be a fine heir,' I thought, thinking about the facts.

"Well, with this many people, it might be difficult to open up," he added.

"Right," I agreed.

"You don't ask many questions about us, do you Miss Hitomi," Rei chuckled.

"Pardon?" I asked, confused.

'It's normal for large groups to have several children, it creates competition for the heir,' I thought, remembering the countless families that I've met as a child.

"Normally people are surprised that there's so many of us, but they always talk about how we don't look alike...you must've have been surprised," He smiled.

"Well, I don't ask people and their family origin, we're all different in our own way and I respect that," I smiled.

Then out of nowhere, Chiaki joins the conversation, abandoning his conversation with Shizuka and Mei.

"It's not worth knowing anyway," He said, closing his eyes.

"That man...our father is a cold, horrible person who doesn't love anyone," He said, voiced raised, eyes cold.

'Chiaki...' I thought.

He looked like he was remembering the worst memory yet.

'His hatred towards his father, could that be what's fueling his detestation to be the heir?' I thought, trying to fit all the puzzle pieces together.

"All our mothers are different...that's thanks to him sleeping with women without thinking about the consequences or morality!" Chiaki exclaimed, putting his wine glass down a little rough.

"I don't want to be known as the son of a man like that...but...we're his sons, whether we like it or not," He said, looking sad.

Normally, I would go against what Brother Chiaki says..." Shizuka said, trailing off in an awkward silence.

"I have the same feelings about our father," Mei said.

'All the brothers have the same feelings about their father?' I thought.

Like a fire taking root, they began to talk about their father.

"Dad doesn't discriminate against his sons even if they're from a mistake, as long as they're intelligent," Rei said.

'That sounds about right, it's the same with all high-class families,' I thought, swirling my wineglass.

"He'll do anything he can to force you to be under him a son of the Kira family," he continued.

"He wants to gather all the exceptional children to make the Kira group bigger," Shizuka added.

"He only sees us as places on his chessboard," Mei added and I stiffened up a little.

'That was a little too close to home,' I thought, remembering my father.

"I'm to be the next heir, Shizuka and Mei are in advertising and Rei's taking care of the enterprises and affiliated companies," Chiaki said.

"He moves us around as he chooses and if something doesn't go his way, he forces us to do it," He continued.

"That's the kind of man he is," He said, looking fed up.

"Big brother Toma is the only one that seems to do what dad says," Mei said after a long pause.

"And Minami's the one who tries to go against everything," Shizuka added.

"Though I'm pretty sure they have their own way of thinking," Rei added in his own two cents.

"Either way...I can never forgive that man," Chiaki said, in a foul mood.

'It must be hard for them, being treated like a chess piece for such a long time. I feel bad for them, I ran away but they can't...they're stuck in an eternity long chess match,' I thought, wanting to cry in their place.

'Katsumi, what's wrong?" Chiaki asked.

"Huh?" I asked, coming back into reality as Chiaki's fingertips slid across my cheeks, he looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Why do you look like you're in pain?" He asked.

"It's nothing," I said with a small smile.

"Miss Hitomi's a kind person," Rei said with a soft smile as if the whole conversation about their father didn't bother him.

"You're feeling sad for us, aren't you," Shizuka smiled.

"...So softhearted," Mei said after a while of looking at me.

"Is that it?" Chiaki said, returning back to his usual self.

"It's nothing to get depressed about," He sighed.

"I know, but still...I'm sorry," I smiled.

"You really are a kind and good girl, Miss Hitomi," Rei smiled.

"Yeah, way too good for Brother Chiaki," Shizuka said.

"So this is the kind of girl that takes your interest," Mei wondered.

"You need to treat her right, Chiaki," Rei said in his big brother voice.

"Yeah...I know," Chiaki said, pulling me close and giving a small peck on the cheek.

'This may be an act, but his gestures always make my heart flutter,'

AND THATS A WRAP Once again happy V day, if you gotta bf or a gf I hope you guys had fun with them :) And if your single, then congrats! You don't gotta spend money on someone lol Take this day to pamper ur self!


	13. Chapter 5 pt 4

HEY GUYS! Happy Friday! It's been a long week hasn't it...I hope you all enjoy the chapter :)

Katsumi Pov.

When we got home Chiaki looked like he wanted to drop on the bed and sleep but I grabbed his arm, stopping his actions.

"What?" Chiaki asked, looking tired.

"Were you planning on sleeping in your suit?" I asked, pulling him away from the bed.

"That's the plan," Chiaki stated.

"You can't keep on doing that!" I pouted.

"It doesn't matter, I can get it cleaned in the morning," He sighed,

"Not the point," I said.

"Shut it, I can sleep like this," he said.

"Take off your tie and jacket at least," I complained.

"What for?" He asked.

"If you sleep like this, you'll be tired in the morning," I said.

"Hm," Chiaki blinked.

"Get into sleepwear and get a good night's sleep," I said.

"And take a shower and brush your teeth," I added.

"Too many things," He said, looking over to the side.

"Of course, I'll brush my teeth and I can take a shower in the morning," He said,

"You can take it now and get it over with!" I said.

"Stop saying bothersome stuff," he said, flicking my forehead.

"You're like a mother than a girlfriend," He sighed.

" I have to help raise Ren and you're the one who's making me feel like a mom!" I complained.

When I snapped back at him, Chiaki gave me a cheerful smile which always makes my heart flutter in a weird way.

'Jeez, for someone who acts calm and collected in front of everyone, he's a child when it comes to me,' I thought, then I came to a fact.

'Could it be...I'm the only one who sees Chiaki like this? ...He didn't a girlfriend and didn't show his true self in front of his brothers. I might be the only one that he shows his true self to,' I thought, a warm feeling spreading across my chest.

'Maybe...I really am special,' I thought, pressing my hands against my chest when I heard Chiaki utter something.

"Don't get cocky just because you're getting better at your job," He said.

"What? Did you say I'm getting better?" I teased.

"It was nothing," He said, looking away.

"No way. I heard you say I'm getting better," I smiled.

"I didn't say that," He said, closing his eyes to avoid my happy gaze.

"You did!" I laughed.

"Does that mean I'm a more useful concierge," I grinned.

"Hmph," He huffed.

While he looked away, I was grinning like a cat.

"What are you grinning about?" He asked.

"Don't focus on me, we need to focus on you," I said, returning to my original focus.

"Come on, please take off your jacket and tie," I pouted.

"You're so noisy," he complained, but still compiled by removing the jacket and tie.

Taking the clothes, I hung them up while smiling in satisfaction.

'I need to do my best so he can rely on me more,' I thought, smiling at my sadistic boss.

A few days later, there was a phone call in the penthouse's large living room.

'I wonder who could be calling so early,' I thought, walking up to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"...Is Chiaki there?" A woman asked.

"Can you pass me on to Chiaki?" She continued.

"Um...pardon me for asking...but may I know your name?" I asked, my palms getting sweaty.

"Oh, I'm sorry...you must be new," she said.

"Yes Ma'am, " I said.

"I'm Keichiro Kira's wife, Chiaki's mother," She simply said.

"Please excuse me Madam," I apologized.

"It's fine...besides that, is Chiaki there? Has he gone out already?" Mrs. Kira asked.

"No, I shall call him right away," I said in a soft tone.

'I just embarrassed myself in front of Mrs. Kira, Chiaki's mother,' I thought, wanting to crawl in a hole.

As I put her on hold, Chiaki had finished getting ready and came out of his room.

He walked over to me with a tilted head in curiosity.

"Impeccable timing Mr. Chiaki, you have a phone call," I smiled.

"A phone call? From who?" He asked.

"It's your mother, Sir," I said.

"My mother?" He said, looking doubly at me but still took the phone.

"Hello?" He answered in a lazy tone.

'If I talked to my mother like that I would get smacked,' I sweatdropped.

'Now that I think about it...Mr. Kira has many mistresses but only one wife...I wonder...' My thoughts were cut off by a sudden rise in Chiaki's voice.

"Huh? I said I know.." Chiaki exclaimed.

'Is he being scolded?' I giggle.

Chiaki's face twisted with annoyance as he glared over at me, almost like he heard me giggle.

'Thank goodness...he didn't hear me,' I thought as he indicated that he wanted tea.

Nodding to his demand, I headed to the kitchen to prepare his tea.

As the water boiled, I heard him click the phone off and I heard a thud.

'He probably threw himself on the couch,' I giggle, being careful not to burn myself pouring the hot water.

"Katsumi, green tea," He commented, running a hand through his hair.

"Here you are," I smiled, giving him the cup.

"To think I have to hear my mothers nagging first thing in the morning..." He sighed.

'Hehehe...he says that but he made no effort in trying to end the conversation,' I giggled.

"You seem quite agitated Mr. Chiaki...may I ask what you were talking about?" I asked, tilting my head.

"My little brother's going to come here in a few days," he sighed.

"Little brother?" I asked.

'There's more?' I thought.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

" I'm sorry... but I thought that all of your brothers were here at the penthouse," I asked.

"Ah..now I get it," he said, understanding my confusion.

"They're my little brothers too, but this one different," He explained.

"Different?" I asked.

"He and I are fully blood-related brothers from the same mother," He said.

"I see," I nodded.

AND THATS A WRAP Once again I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :) Hope ya'll have a lovely weekend


	14. Chapter 5 pt 5

HEY GUYS! Happy Monday! I got the day off today which is great :) Um. I might change the update schedule...I know, I know...AGAIN! But it's cutting back from time ( school work, work out sessions) I'll keep you posted on when I've come up with another schedule...heck, I might even keep the same one...gosh I'm a mess.

I'll shut up now and let you read.

A few days later~~

Murayama came up to me to compliment me on how much I had improved as a concierge lately.

"You seem to know what you're doing a lot more often, Hitomi," he smiled at me.

"You really think so?" I asked with a shy smile.

'At first...I took care of Chiaki's errands and felt overwhelmed just tending to his needs. But recently it felt like I'd gotten used to it, and each time Chiaki goes out, I've become able to take care of the work around the penthouse and even help out around the hotel when I have the time,' I thought.

"You've been showing up in more places than before," Murayama said.

"Oh...am I in the way?" I asked nervously.

"Of course not! You're a big help," He exclaimed, but then calmed down.

"When you became Chiaki's personal concierge, some people were jealous that you'd get to slack off... but now..they look how busy you are and it's kept them quiet." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah...so have more confidence in yourself," He laughed.

'I'm so happy...Chiaki won't praise me often...so I'm happy to hear Murayama compliment me,' I thought with glee.

"I guess it's thanks to Mr. Chiaki," Murayama said.

"That's right...it really is thanks to him," I smiled.

"That's good to hear...Mr. Chiaki is strict, but I've heard that he doesn't make mistakes," He said.

'Chiaki fires off orders every day without fail. It's stressful, but it made me into the person I am today...' I thought.

"I'll try my best," I laughed.

"That's the spirit!" Murayama laughed along with me.

"It sure is noisy around here,"

"Oh..." I gasped, turning around.

"Mr. Toma! We deeply apologize," Murayama said and we both bowed to our boss who raised his hand.

"It's all right. Only my brothers and I use this hallway anyway...however...make sure to be quiet on the other floors," He sighed.

"We will," I beamed.

"Of course. We'll be careful from now on," Murayama smiled.

Toma chuckled at our antics then let out a sigh.

"I assumed you weren't stupid since Chiaki chose you...but you seem to be growing well. It's fine to do your best at your job, but remember to keep up appearances," Toma said.

"Yes, Sir," I smiled.

"Keep improving yourself," He said and walked off.

Once we were sure that Toma had gotten far enough, both Murayama and I relaxed.

"That was nerve-wracking," I sighed.

Mr. Toma is the owner after all...He's scarier to be around than the other brothers," Murayama sighed.

"You're right my friend," I said.

We both looked at each other and laughed.

But then Murayama had a grin that would put the devil to shame.

"Mr. Chiaki must treat you well, Hitomi,"

"Treat me well? Hmm...I wonder," I giggled.

"Oh? You're slurring your words," Murayama said, looking shocked.

"It feels like he's kinder than how he was in the beginning. But he's strict as usual," I said, giving him a tired smile.

'Just thinking about the stuff I have to do at home is making me tired,' I thought.

"I see...he hasn't changed, even though you're dating," He said, looking said.

'Crud...I'm supposed to act like his lover at all times,' I thought, a cold sweat running down my back.

"I told him not to treat me any differently...just because we're dating doesn't mean I still can't get better at my job," I giggled.

"Oh...I guess you're right," He laughed.

When I returned to the penthouse later that evening, I noticed that Minami and Shizuka were in the living room.

"Oh, Katsumi! Good timing!" Minami cheered.

"Huh? What's going on?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"We were thinking about having a drink," Minami began.

"Chiaki isn't here right? Will you be our waitress, Katsumi?" Shizuka asked.

"uh.." I trailed off.

'I don't mind...but Chiaki might be upset,' I thought.

As I was thinking about what to say, Minami came up and grabbed my wrist.

"Just say that we forced you into it," He grinned.

"It's not like we're asking you to sit next to us so we can touch you...right?" Shizuka asked with a sly grin.

"All right," I agreed and went to the kitchen with the two brothers following me.

~~~In the kitchen~~~

"Something to eat would be good too," Minami grinned.

"There's some of Toma's prized champagne in the back shelf," Shizuka added.

"Won't you get yelled at?" Minami asked, looking confused.

"Hmm, I think you'd take all the heat," Shizuka said, smiling innocently at his brother.

"Why me?!" Minami whined.

"Probably because they expect things like that from you," Shizuka said, grinning like a cat.

As I prepared the champagne and food, I couldn't help but giggle at the conversation the two were having.

As I set the food down on the table, the penthouse door opened to reveal Chiaki.

"Welcome home," I said, smiling at him.

"Yeah," He said, walking up to me and handing me his bag, then looked at the two sitting on the couch.

Glancing back at me, Chiaki held my waist and kissed me on the cheek, almost like I was a prize that needed to be shown off.

"Hm," I blushed, flinching away.

"Don't flinch so much, it's to make sure Minami and Shizuka know we're a couple," He whispered in my ear.

"Okay," I whispered back.

"Sooo~ Lovey dovey~" Minami whistled, breaking our moment.

"You act like a different person, Chiaki. Is it because of Katsumi?" Shizuka asked.

"Yes...it's all thanks to her love," Chiaki said, nuzzling my cheek.

'This is embarrassing,' I thought, feeling the blush on my cheeks.

"Are you going to start drinking?" Chiaki asked, noticing the food and drinks on the table.

"Yeah, why don't you join us?" Shizuka invited.

"I guess I can join in every now and again..." Chiaki shrugged.

Chiaki turned to me and said, "Katsumi, sit next to me,"

"All right," I sighed and he pulled me to sit next to him.

'There goes my free time,' I pouted.

"You went out with some top class clients of the Kira group, didn't you Charles? They sure do trust you," Minami grinned, leaning forward.

"It's got nothing to do with trust, my schedule was free by chance," Chiaki said, taking a sip of alcohol.

"Don't be like that. You should be proud since Dad accepts you. Right...Katsumi?" Shizuka asked, turning to me.

"Hm?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

'Why was I suddenly dragged into the conversation?' I wondered.

'However...Chiaki doesn't like his father, any idiot could tell you that, so I'm guessing that he doesn't wish to have his father's praises. But, to gain the praise of Kenichiro Kira is no easy task,' I thought, torn between my answers.

When I was about to answer, a voice from behind came.

"You should admit your strengths," Toma said, walking into the penthouse.

"Toma.," Chiaki said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Welcome Home, Mac!" Minami cheered, not caring about the tense atmosphere.

"Welcome home, Brother Toma," Shizuka nodded.

"Yeah, ...you're all drinking?" He asked, giving a pointed look at the table full of alcohol and food.

"We're just about to start," Minami answered.

"Why don't you join us?" Shizuka offered.

"That doesn't sound too bad," Toma said.

'Of all the seats, he chose the one next to Chiaki. This isn't going to go well,' I thought with slight panic.

'Oh well, I can't do anything to stop it,' I thought, pouring drinks into everyone's glasses.

"As I was saying...Chiaki, you should stop running away from Dad," Toma picked up where he left off.

'Here we go,' I mentally sighed.

"I'm not doing anything like that," Chiaki sighed, closing his eyes to ignore Toma's glare.

"Yet, you're making sure that you don't become the next heir," Toma sighed, looking fed up.

"He's only using me for his own gain," Chiaki barked back.

"I don't think that's it," Minami said.

"The British branch has had its best profits these past couple years," Minami pointed out.

"He's picking you because of the results you bring to the table," Minami sighed.

"If Chiaki becomes the heir then I can focus on modeling," Shizuka grinned, draining his glass.

'Uh oh, he doesn't look happy. Are they TRYING to piss him off?' I thought, noticing Chiaki's glare.

"Stop saying things like that. I can't stand to think about being that man's heir," He said, taking a sip from his glass.

'Poor Chiaki...I was in his shoes too, but I ran like a coward. Thinking about it...I wonder what that man is doing?' I thought, zoning out the conversation.

It was quiet for a few moments before Chiaki spoke up again.

"Anyway, he only wants me for looks," Chiaki said.

"You think so? I think he chose you because you'd be the only option," Minami sighed.

"Minami wouldn't be suited for it," Shizuka agreed.

"Oh trust me, I'll never become the heir," Minami chuckled.

"He hasn't accepted me anyway. There are much better candidates out there," Chiaki clicked his tongue.

"Candidates," Shizuka asked.

"Toma should be the heir," Chiaki said, casting a glance at the albino.

' I agree, Toma is more suited to be the heir. He actually cares,' I thought.

"There you again," Toma sighed.

"Charles, you realize that you're the ONLY person saying that, right?" Minami smirked.

"He's right," Shizuka chuckled.

"Quiet. If you're going to continue this conversation, I'll head back to my room," Chiaki glared.

'Poor thing,' I thought, watching Chiaki throw himself on the sofa.

'He seems to still be in a bad mood,' I thought, walking towards him.

"Katsumi, bring me some wine," He ordered.

"But you drank so much with Mr. Toma and the others," I pointed out, worried about his liver.

"Just do as you're told," He sighed.

'Okay, If I've learned anything, it's to do what the drunk man says,' I mentally laughed.

Going to the kitchen, I grabbed a glass and high-class wine.

"Does this mean you'll join me?" Chiaki asked with a satisfied grin when he saw that I grabbed two glasses.

"It'd be lonely to drink alone," I smiled, pouring the wine.

When I gave him his glass, all he did was stare at me with a strange look on his face.

"Mr. Chiaki?" I called out.

"Katsumi...let me hear your opinion," He stated.

"Alright..." I smiled.

"Out of all the brothers, who do you think should be the successor?" He asked, looking deep into my eyes.

AND THATS A WRAP hope you all enjoyed :)


End file.
